A Wolf in Ponyville
by Psycho Grant
Summary: Silversprint, a wolf, travels to Ponyville to finish one last delivery and start a new life.  As he tries to settle in with the community, he makes friends new and unique friends that he never expected to have. R&R.
1. Prologue

The My Little Pony Friendship is Magic series belongs to it's original developers, writers, companies, and other who make the show possible. Aired on The Hub, and has legal rights. This is a fanfiction. Original ideas and characters belong to their rightful owners and/or creators. Please enjoy A Wolf in Ponyville.

* * *

><p>He sat under an oak tree, relaxing in the grass as the wind breezed on. Taking in a sigh of relief as the fresh air was vacuumed into his nostrils. His silver light fur flowed with the current of the wind. His hair, has a similar color to his fur, but a part his hair had a natural green color that formed a thick line going down both the front and the back of his mane. Running along the top of his snout and up to into his hair, also made that same green color, the color was even on the wither of his back.<p>

A backpack with a single shoulder strap plus a waist belt and a cylinder container lay on the ground next to him; around his neck was a bright red bandana. He turned his head around, looking back at a wooden structure. Looking at its flag poll that stretched out above from the doorway, as ponies, unicorns, and Pegasus's went in and out of the building, the flag having an image of a scroll with a seal of a galloping pony.

"Hey! Silversprint!" a voice called out to him from above. Silversprint, gazed up in the direction he heard his name being called out from. A yellow Pegasus, came gliding down from the air, landing next to him, a mark of an envelope showed on her flank. She wore a flight helmet that covered her short blue mane and goggles, wearing two packs at her side. "There you are! What are you doing here?"

"I've been thinking. Planning of what to do next." Silversprint responded, "This was my last day working for the Pony Mailing Express. What to do next has me stumped now that I'm unemployed."

"Oh yeah…" the Pegasus's voice became low, feeling disappointed that he was going away, "it's a shame you have to go. Ever since you were a little fur ball you always dedicated your time to help me and my mother's post office." She then gasped at a sudden thought that came across her mind, "Is this because we've had those complaints about you being a wolf working with us? Is that why you're leaving?"

Silversprint chuckled. "No, that's not the reason." He then finally stood up, his wolf form towering over the Pegasus by a foot and a half, "I have been living here since I could remember, first making neighborhood deliveries, then growing up to run those long distances over the mountain and back."

"Then why? Why are you leaving?"

"Well Letterbox," the wolf finally saying his friends name, gaining her attention, "Equestria is a big kingdom, and I think it's about time for me to get out there and see the rest of it. Even if I have to work for a post office again."

Letterbox was silent, wasn't sure what to say, "So… where will you start?"

Silversprint let out a long hum, "I'm not sure yet, but I'll go wherever the paths take me. Even if it's over a great mountain."

"I know!" Letterbox jumped into the air and hover, after coming up with an idea which she thinks is brilliant, "Why don't you go to Ponyville!"

"Ponyville?" Silversprint couldn't help but question his friend.

"Yeah! I saw package in the manifest that was in our mailroom that 's designated destination was Ponyville! Come on, I'll show you!" the joyful Pegasus flew towards the post office at great speed.

Before he could follow, he had to take care of putting on his bag and containers. It takes quite a while for him to put them on by himself, but to prevent Letterbox from waiting for him he decided to rush his equipment on. Once finished, he trotted over to the office. The ponies coming in and out made way for him once he was spotted, giving him enough space to pass through the entrance.

There was a long line of ponies waiting with their unsent packages resting on their backs. The line moved only when the next pony was called up to a booth. That's not where he needed to go. He walked calmly around the organized crowd to an open door for employees only. When he came into the next, largest room of the building, Pegasi were in the air organizing boxes on the shelves, unicorns were using their glowing, magical horns to quickly scan through the addresses written on the front of envelopes, and earth ponies standing at attention as their bags were fill with mail that needed to be taken to the neighboring villages.

Emerging from the business of the room, Letterbox glided down with a box in her hooves, landing in front of him, "Here. See?" she said to him, placing the box box on the ground for Silversprint to examine. "This package is actually behind schedule by 2 days. Even my mom can't find a perfect delivery route for it to be transferred through. But if you take it, then it will take a straight course there and will be able to make it on time."

Looking down at the box, at the address in which it had to be deliver to, he read, "To: Twilight Sparkle, Ponyville Public Library, Ponyville."

"That's correct." A familiar voice spoke out to him, confirming the address. Both the wolf and Pegasus turned to find another yellow Pegasus, with an aqua blue mane and a similar cutie mark as Letterbox's, but with three envelopes. It was her mother, Mail Call, "I thought you would have been gone by now. Having thoughts of staying and helping the business?"

"No, I'm going to be out of your mane soon, besides I haven't even properly packed yet…" Silversprint sat down next to the table, his big height compared to a pony sitting in a chair their height would be similar.

Mail Call couldn't help but laugh at his words, "Out of my mane you say?" she picked the package up onto her back as she approached him. She went over to Silversprint's side, looking at her daughter, "Letterbox, if you would be so kind."

Her daughter saluted, flying over to her mother and pushing the package into the wolf's backpack. "Hey! Wait! I didn't agree to make this deliver!" Silversprint announced to the two pegasi.

"Not yet you haven't!" the two ponies quickly got behind him, placing their foreheads against his back, and began to push him.

Silversprint started to resist, pushing his fore and hind paws into the ground as his rump skid across the floor. He watched as where he was being guided to against his will. The other pony-employees in the post office became distracted from their work as they stared at the canine. Silversprint started to let out whines as he slid right out the back exit door.

"Now hold on a minute!" the wolf hollered after the mother and daughter team finally shoved him outside. "I can't just go right now! I didn't ask for this!"

"Yes you can!" Letterbox cheered to him, "It's just a two day trip to Ponyville from here! You'll be able to make the delivery on time!"

"You mean two days straight!" Silversprint corrected her, "What about water? What about the stuff from my room?"

"Don't worry about that," Mail said with not-so-calming words, "when you find a town to finally settle down in, send us a message with your new address, we'll take care of packing and sending your things."

Silversprint's jaw went ajar as he tried to speak the right words to them, but nothing was said. The wolf rolled his eyes up before pawing himself in the forehead. He lowered his head and ears in frustration, staring at the ground, "Why do I have to leave this soon?" he questioned.

"Because we want you to get started on a new life." Mail Call stated. She walked up to him and sat down; raising her two front hooves she straightened the bandana around his neck. "Just remember what I always say, 'enjoy every moment of your life from every step you take.'"

Letterbox, by surprise, flew straight at her friend and hugged her pony arms around his thick wolf mane. "We're going to miss ya!" she said as she hugged the wolf tightly, then bringing a hoof up and began to give him a horseshoe-Dutch rub.

Feeling the ache of the rough act, Silversprint lowered his head quickly, pawing at his friend to halt, "No! Not again!" he constantly yelled. In a matter of seconds Silversprint found himself on the ground with his tail beginning to wag left and right.

Silversprint's yells of torture slowly became the cheer of laughter. Both the Pegasus and Wolf giggled and laughed as they started to roughhouse each other. With Silversprint giving his own version of a dutch-rub. Grinding the back of his paw into Letterbox's mane.

Mail Call watched and smiled as the two began to have fun, then she cleared her throat, "I think you have a package to deliver." She said.

Letterbox and Silversprint halted what they were doing, with the Pegasus grabbing hold of the wolf's red bandana that her mother just fixed and the wolf holding the Pegasus's flight helmet, playing keep away with it. They looked at her then at each other before getting back to their hooves… and paws, straightening themselves out.

"You ponies sure that this is the right choice for me to start my new life?" Silversprint asked. Tapping his hind paws against the soil, the kicked them back, striking up dust, getting ready for the long run.

"That's how I started when I was Letterbox's age. Traveling for days until I found the right place to set up my business, which was right here, at this spot. I understand that you want to see the rest of the world and I want to support your decision. So I'm helping you start your new life." Mail Call said to him.

He rolled his eyes before sighing with his head hung low. "Alright," he answered, "I'll do this delivery for you, but this doesn't mean Ponyville is going to be my new home! I might go else where."

"Then hop to it Silver!" Letterbox cheered, using his nickname, "The more time you're wasting the greater chance that package is going to be late!"

"Thanks for everything Mail Call, Letterbox. I'll writing to you soon." After saying his goodbye, he began to walk away following the path behind the building to the main road, heading northeast. His pace began to increase into a trotting motion, then into a full on sprint. Racing faster then any earth pony.

Both Mail call and Letterbox walked out to the main road as well, watching their silver wolf friend speed away. They gazed at him as he took the road over a hill, and disappearing from sight. "I'll be back!" Letterbox said to her mother as she began to flap her Pegasi wings, taking herself into the air. At high speed, she flew off to catch up with her friend.

Letterbox followed the very same road as she flew higher and higher. As she was looking down, she spotted him, running along the empty road. She started to lower her altitude quickly, flapping her wings harder to keep up at his pace. "Silver!" she called out to him.

Silversprint's ears picked up her call, he turned his head slightly to glance up to see who was calling his name while he kept his pace, "Letterbox?" he questioned, "What are you doing here?"

"There's something I need to know!" she said, gaining slightly more of Silversprint's attention, "Will we see you again?"

"You will!" Silversprint replied, smiling to his friend, "I'll visit sometime after I find a place to settle. I won't make the distance between us too great."

"You promise?" the Pegasus asked.

Silversprint chuckled, showing a small smile, "If it hasn't arrived on it's date, then it's late, so I will sit on a hook and be the bait!" he replied.

Letterbox recognized the phrase, quickly recalling this it's a phrase her mother would say to swear to a promise. "Goodbye Silver! We're going to miss you! And take care!"

"You take care as well! Keep the business going!"

The Pegasus started to lower her speed, coming to a halt on the ground. She watched again as her wolf friend continued running ahead, not looking back. The space between her and Silversprint was increasing, as he became a silver speck in the distance. She sighed knowing that she won't be seeing him for some time, but he did promise to come for a visit.

"There he goes," Letterbox said to herself, "my big brother wolf…"

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed the Prologue chapter. I think this isn't a bad start for getting back into writing fan fiction. I'm still not sure if I'll be continuing this story, but if there are readers that are desperate for more, then I'll continue. Honest reviews are always welcome.<p>

I only have a beginning and ending for this story, haven't planned anything out for anything to happen in the middle. I don't mind ideas from the readers.


	2. On Time Delivery

Hello everyone, the first chapter is out and ready, but there was one comment I would like to go over that was posted for the prologue chapter. So I would like to clear some confusion about the wolf character Silversprint. His height and length are not the same as a grey wolf, same anatomy as a wolf, but has a similar height as Big Macintosh. The color of his fur is silver and green. I know wolves aren't usually that color, but hey, you never see a pony that's orange or purple, right?

I'm not sure how clear I was for everyone, but I hope you understand well enough. Please enjoy the story. If there is still confusion, just pm or comment the question is fine.

* * *

><p>It was an excellent morning in Ponyville, Rainbow Dash was just waking up, stretching her legs and wings as she continued to lie on the soft cushion cloud. Sighing in relief after feeling her joints crack and pop. "What a great way to start a mornin'." She said.<p>

She sat up and looked down from her cloud only to see Ponyville's. The golden thatched roofs of the houses and shops. Some of the resident ponies could be seen out and about, doing their early morning shopping. Booths were just setting up, displaying boxes of fruits, vegetables, and other products. From her position, the Pegasus could have sworn she could see the Mayor out in front of the town hall, and Granny Smith slowly walking towards the clock tower.

Rainbow Dash started to flap her wings, flying up and away from her cloud, 'A quick flight to the mountain and back should be a good enough workout.' She thought to herself. She swooshed away quickly, flying as faster as her wings could take her. She gained speed and increased altitude. Below her was the path leading from the town to Fluttershy's cottage. She flew over her friend's home, not noticing that the yellow Pegasus was out feeding the animals and caring for them.

After passing Fluttershy's cottage, she was then over the Everfree forest. Dash didn't see a single monster insight that would endanger her ritual exercise. So she kept her pace in the air, feeling the wind resistance against her mane and tail.

"Woo-hoo!" she cheered with good spirit. Coming up on the mountain quickly, she turned right, then a sharp left to sling shot around the peak. Rainbow Dash completed a couple of laps, coming around and breaking away from the mount, flying back towards Ponyville with lower altitude.

Taking the same route she took, from the mountain, soaring past the Everfree forest, over Fluttershy's cottage, along the path to town, and finished by flying straight through the cloud she woke from, dispersing it into thin air. Rainbow Dash was now finished with her workout, she hovered there in mid air as she gazed around.

"Well now that I have that out of the way, let's practice stunts!" she said to herself, bringing a hoof to her chin as she thought on the subject.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in another part of town, Twilight Sparkle awoke to the mumbles of her assistant Spike. The dragon muttered the different diamonds and rubies he dreamt of, mentioning the diverse range of flavors. The purple unicorn sat up in her bed and looked down at her helper to find him softly om-nomming on his pillow.<p>

"Well that's a sight to behold in the morning." Twilight said, quickly recalling the last couple times she's seen Spike attempt to eat his own pillows and sheets. After she climbed out of her bed, she then walked over to her mirror. In her reflection, she could see that her hair was a mess, taking almost a similar shape to Rainbow Dash's hair. Her horn glowed, using her power to manipulate the brush that was resting on the cabinet counter.

She brushed her hair into her usual style like she's done every morning. When she finally finished straightening her main, she turned around, coming up to Spike and using her magic to lift his blanket away. "Rise and shine Spike," Twilight spoke to sleepy dragon, "we have a big day today in making lists, checking lists, and running some errands."

Spike groaned as he stirred awake bit by bit. He blinked a couple of times before taking the pillow out of his mouth and looking up at the unicorn, "Wha? Oh… just fifteen more minutes Twilight." He then laid his head back down on his pillow, yawning as he tried to drift back off to sleep again.

"Well the sooner we're done, the sooner we can go help Rarity with her project for the Canterlot Fashion Show." Twilight replied, including two important and convincing words in her sentence.

When Spike heard, '… help Rarity…' he sat up quickly in his small bed and bounced out of it, immediately becoming active. "Say no more, what do we need to do first?" he asked as he ran off ahead out of the room.

"Slow down there, Romeo," Twilight chuckled as she called to her energetic assistant, "We should get something to eat first."

"What are we going to eat anyways?" spike questioned, "We brought all that food to Pinkie's potluck party the other night and now we hardly have the ingredients to make a proper pancake."

"I know that Applejack will give me a better sale for what her family sells, let me just go get my bag." Twilight walked down the stairs from her room to the main library floor, going over to a closet to get her carrier. "In the mean time, why don't you get started on making a list of supplies we're going to need and check it twice."

* * *

><p>At Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack was already hard at work in the orchards fields close to the main road to Ponyville, apple bucking the apples from the trees in which they grow on. On her next tree, she galloped towards it, getting a running start before swing her rear hooves around and kicking the tree with a great strong force. The shock of the kick forced the apples to fall from the stem of the branches and to the ground. "That's another apple tree taken care of." The earth pony farmer said with a competitive tone. She eyed the next tree over, labeling her focus on her next target.<p>

She bucked that tree, then the next one, and the one after that. A little while later the grass in her area was littered with fresh fallen apples. Smiling at her good work, Applejack walked away to another tree where she placed her large wooden buckets. She places the strap on the center of her back so that she was carrying a bucket on each side of her. When AJ was ready, she began using her teeth, biting the leafs that remained attached to the stem of the apples, picking them up and placing them in the buckets.

"Applejack!" a familiar accent called out to her. Turning her head she found her younger sister, Applebloom, trotting towards her.

"Good morning there sis. Where are you off to this morning?" the older sister asked.

"I'm going out to the clubhouse to meet Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. We still have big ideas for what to get our cutie marks in." Applebloom explained.

"Okay, What are your ideas this time?" Applejack couldn't help but question the filly, unsure if she was going to do something treacherous.

"We thought about getting our cutie marks in Archeology."

Sighing after she heard her answer, Applejack decided to let her off to meet with her friends, "Well make sure you don't get into any trouble, like digging up somepony's yard."

"Don't worry, we won't!" Applebloom said as she ran away in the direction of the clubhouse. Applejack rolled her eyes, knowing her younger sister she's bound to do some wreckage.

Farm pony put her mind back to work. Picking up the apples on the ground until there weren't any left and her two buckets were only half full. She looked around at the apple trees wondering which one she thought was ready to be harvested next, and behold in front of her was her next tree.

"So Solid Bark," she said the name of the tree, "We meet again." This apple tree she spoke to look like any of the other trees in the orchards, but the only thing that was different about it was that there were more hoof prints in the bark. The prints went deep into the bark, showing old signs of desperation from aggressive kicks. "This time I will knock down those apples you always hang tight to."

Applejack lowered her head, digging her front hoof into the ground, showing she was ready to charge. She then kicked off with her hind legs, running as hard as she can toward the tree. When she was within the right distance, her instincts took over as her back hooves came around and kicking the tree, bucking harder than she has ever bucked before. Lowering her hind legs away from the tree, she noticed that she left a pair of new hoof imprints. Looking up, AJ saw the tree sway back and forth. As the tree came to a stand still, only a single apple fell from its branch.

"Aw… what the hay!" she yelled after watching the apple bounce in the grass and stopped at her hoof. "Why is it that when we need your apples you never cooperate with me?" she asked the tree like as if it was another ordinary pony.

The farmer turned her hide around and kicked the tree again, then once more. The apples in the buckets that she was carrying hopped out to the ground from every jolt of her body. There was then a thud of something that fell from the tree. Turning around she found only a second apple lying next to the first one. She grunted as she stomped her front hoof down into the ground in light frustration. "Dab nab it… I'll get back to you later with my rope and pull down those apples one by one."

As she turned and lowered her head to picked up the apples she dropped and the two she was able to get, she spotted something moving in the distance in the south on the main road. It was a white and heading in the direction to Ponyville. Curious about what it might be, Applejack gathered the rest of the fruit and began to walk over to the fence between her and the path. She approached the fence just on time to see what was coming her way now.

It was a wolf, a large one. It was almost as tall as Big Macintosh, wore a red bandana around its neck, showed some green fur along the top of its muzzle and through a part of its mane, and was carrying a backpack and tubes. As the wolf got nearer, Applejack could see something was strange. The eyes were lightly red, signs of tiredness around the eyes lids, and its long tongue was sticking out. The wolf ran past her, she could hear the large canine breathing heavily and keeping its focus ahead on the road.

* * *

><p>Silversprint hasn't felt this exhausted before in all of his life. Going on 48 hours without rest or sleep, eating while on the run, and only stopping to drink water. His paws felt like they were about to burst and his eyelids were feeling heavy, but he knew he was getting close to Ponyville just by seeing the signs that pointed the way. He plans to snooze as much as he can after finishing the job, but seeing the large apple orchards made him want to stuff his stomach full of food and then sleep it off.<p>

Once he followed the path up a small hill, at the top he could see his destination, "Ponyville," he huffed as he came down the hill. He had a little ways to go now, picking up the pace, knowing the end of his work is in sight. "I hope the two day journey was worth it…"

"LOOK OUT BELOW!"

Silversprint's ears perked up a bit, but he kept his eyes on his goal ahead. Whatever he heard, it grew louder quickly, almost sounding like a dive plane spiraling out of control. It was too late to see what it was as he felt something, or somepony collided hard into the side of him, completely knocking the wind out of his lungs. The next thing he felt was the roughness of the ground brushing against his side and face. After feeling himself toss and tumble in the dirt with whoever hit him and come to a stop, he lied there motionless.

Dazed and confused, his eyes were trying hard to keep direct, but his vision was making it look like everything was spinning around him. He felt a lump moving and twisting around underneath him as he lied on his side, probably the pony that just smash into him. He wanted to get on his feet and get back on with his job, but he couldn't control his eyeballs as they started to roll back followed by his eyelids closing shut, 'why me?' he thought to himself as his mind started to enter dream land.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash struggled to get out from underneath the large dog she accidentally crashed into after losing control from one of her stunts. Desperately trying to pull herself out with her two front hooves that she had free, her wings and hind legs stuck still stuck below, "Hey! Excuse me!" she yelled, "Can you move! You're crushing…" She paused as she turned her head to the dog, noticing that it wasn't moving. She could her the silver canine breathing deeply and slowly, "It's sleeping?"<p>

"Rainbow?" the blue Pegasus whipped her head around to the well-known voice, it was Twilight, "I knew that was you falling from the sky." She said as she approached the trapped friend, then finally taking notice of the large wolf on top of her, "Who's that?"

Rainbow rolled her eyes before asking for Twilight to lend a hand, "A little help would be nice first!"

"Oh, sorry." Closing her eyes and focusing, her horn began to glow. With her magic, the purple unicorn teleported Rainbow Dash out from below the large animal and up next to her.

After being moved to a different location, Rainbow flapped her wings bringing herself into the air where she wants to be. "Good thing you came along Twilight, who knows how long that thing was going to use me as a cloud to sleep on." She said, referring a cloud for a bed.

"Well, who is he? Somepony's pet?" Twilight asked, looking back at the sleeping canine. Inching closer to get a closer look to see why was it resting.

"I don't know," Rainbow began, "I was practicing some cool stunts, but I lost control."

"So you used somepony's pet as a crash pad?"

"Well…" Rainbow Dash thought on what she said when she heard the word 'crash', thinking how she should rephrase it, she didn't want to say that she messed up on a stunt, "I wouldn't say crash, more like that thing was at the wrong place at the wrong time." She then pointed her hoof down at the sleeping wolf, "Whatever the owner is feeding this thing, it's too big!" she also commented.

Twilight looked around the silver canine's neck to see if there was a collar, but there was only a bandana. She then looked at the bags and tubes on it's back, curious of what could be in them, "Seems like a messenger dog." She said, reaching down with her hoof and pulling down the dog's eyelids, examining its eyeball, as it still lays motionless on the ground. "The poor thing has been working so hard that it's fatigued. There's no collar to say the name and who it belongs to."

"So what are we going to do?" Rainbow asked, "Why don't you use your magic and wake it up?"

"What it NEEDS is proper sleep." Twilight said, believing that those words would have been the same thing Fluttershy would say, but with a different tone of voice. "Rainbow Dash, can you fly over to Sweet Apple Acers and get Applejack. Ask her to bring a wagon. We'll take it to Fluttershy's cottage where it can rest."

"Sure, be back in a jiffy." Rainbow Dash said, easily accepting the request. In a blink she flapped her wings harder and zoomed away, in towards the direction of the Apple family's home.

* * *

><p>"Where in Equestria?" Silversprint muttered as he came too in a room. The walls had that pub theme atmosphere, but there were no doors or windows. In the center of the room is a blackjack table with a ceiling fan rotating slowly above it. Sitting at the table is a crow, a puma, and a bat, the three of turning to look at him.<p>

"Welcome," said the crow in a rough scratchy voice, "Take a seat, we're about to start a new game." Silver cocked an eyebrow up walking over to the table and took a seat on the ground between the puma and the bat. The dealer, the crow, shuffled a deck of poker cards before passing two cards out to everyone.

"So… am I dreaming?" Silver asked as he looked down at the card before him, then looking up at the tall lion.

"Yeah," the bat answered, speaking with helium like voice, with random squeak sounds in his accent, "You're just having one of those dreams where it feels you've been sleeping and dreaming for several minutes, but by the time you wake up several hours have already passed."

"Two hours already passed during the time you've been asking about the matter." The crow added before pointing a feather at his two faced down cards. "So what will it be kid, hit or stay?"

Silver looked back at his cards and decided to play the along with his dream. He brought his right paw up to the table and lifted his two cards. Once he took a glimpse, he lowered the cards down where they once were. "Nah, I'll stay."

He gave his answer, then did the puma, asking and halting after it's second card. The bat wasn't so lucky after busting at 23. The next couple minutes, that's what Silversprint thought, was in silence and began to feel like a staring game. The silver wolf gazed at the dealer, then to the puma, noticing that the two animals, including the bat, were looking right back at him. "What are we waiting for? Shouldn't we be looking at our cards?"

"What are your plans now that you finished you last assignment?" the puma asked, "gonna celebrate?"

"I don't know," Silver began, "I was pushed out the door at the last minutes. Had no time to plan for anything."

"Face it, you're stuck in Ponyville." The crow said, showing his three faced down cards, "20."

"I'm sure we'll have something planned for you soon enough." The puma mentioned, flipping his four cards over, "Hah! 21."

Silversprint didn't know what he meant by that. His thoughts came back to that this is a dream, and dreams don't really mean much to him, so he didn't question it. He flipped his two cards over, showing his ace of spades, and his jack of hearts, which had a head of a colt. "21, Black Jack." He said.

"You just got lucky wolf…" the puma commented on Silver's victory, "have time for another game? Best out of three?"

"Probably one more round."

* * *

><p>Fluttershy sighed in relief as she walked out of the chick coop after cleaning and changing the hay for the chickens. She had just finished her last chore of the morning and was already returning to her hut, "What a beautiful morning." She said to herself.<p>

As she was nearing her cottage, she was then stopped by her name being called out to her, "Fluttershy!" The yellow Pegasus turned to the voice, spotting Twilight pulling a cart with Applejack and Rainbow Dash hovering in the air above them as they walked her way.

"Hello everyone." She said formally, greeting them all as they approached, "I hope you're having a great day so far."

"We all are, except for one." Twilight said as she and Applejack came to a stop.

"I know what you mean," Applejack added, "that poor thing must have not sleep for a couple nights." The farmer did mention to both her friends that she saw the very same wolf running on the road to Ponyville as she was working in the orchards.

"Who isn't having a good day?" Fluttershy asked.

"This thing." The blue Pegasus pointed to the back of the cart.

Fluttershy flapped her own wings flying over next to Rainbow Dash, and looked down at what she was talking about. Lying in a pile of straw was a large sleeping canine, the largest one she has ever seen. She flew down closer to it, getting a closer observation. "Oh my."

"I reckon this dog might be some Great Dane mix." Applejack stated as she came around to the back of the cart to examine what she thinks is a 'Great Dane' mix.

"I'm telling you that's not what it is!" Rainbow Dash harshly commented on the earth ponies suggested thought. "I say it's a huge husky!"

"And I keep telling you two that it might be a mix between the two." Twilight said to the two of her friends.

They started having an argument on who's right. As the three claimed that their answer was correct, Fluttershy examined it's anatomy by moving the dogs front leg, then examined its tail. She has seen and cared for an critter like this before, "It's a wolf."

"A wolf?" Twilight, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash spoke in unison.

"Oh yes," confirmed the animal caretaker, "But I've never seen a wolf with silver and green fur before."

"Then we should get it out of here!" Rainbow Dash yelled, flailing her wings harder to get some distance between her and the unconscious wolf.

"Hold your horses for a moment RD," Applejack looked up at her friend, "What are you talking about?"

"Haven't you heard the stories? Wolves eat ponies!" the blue Pegasus exclaimed.

"I don't believe that." Twilight said, "Do wolves wear backpacks and messenger tubes? Also wear a bandana around its neck?"

"Oh! Why didn't we think that before?" Applejack began, after getting struck with an idea, "Check and see what it's carrying." The farmer then moved hopped into the back of the cart with the wolf, opening the backpack and sticking her head inside. The first thing that she found instantly was a box. Biting it with her teeth, she dragged it out of the bag and laid it down in the hay.

Fluttershy saw the box that was put out as Applejack went back to the bag and find any other clues of whom this wolf might be. The Pegasus noticed that was an address written on the box, "To: Twilight Sparkle, Ponyville Public Library, Ponyville" she read.

Twilight heard her name being said, "A box for me?" she asked as she used her unicorn powers to hover the book over to her. She read the address and confirmed that it was for her. She then opened the box and pulled out what was inside, "It's here!" she cheered, jumping up and down with joy, "How to Quadruple Check a Check List!" saying the title as she open the book, flipping through the pages, "It's the book I order last week! Now I feel more positive on being organized!"

There was then a groan, capturing the attention of three ponies, except for Applejack who still had her head in the large bag the wolf was still wearing. Fluttershy, Twilight, and Rainbow looked at the wolf and were surprised at what happened next.

"Delivery… complete…" it said.

Startled by the voice, Applejack whipped her head out from the bag, stumbled backwards, and fell off the cart, "It can talk!" she shouted.

"Ugh, of course I can." The wolf spoke again, sitting up right slowly, still in a state of fatigued. The wolf tried to rise himself up, he did, but showed signs of having no balance.

"Now now." Fluttershy said with a sweet voice, "You shouldn't be up and about yet. Resting is all you need." The wolf listened to the pink hair Pegasus. At first the ponies, except for the animal caretaker, thought the oversized wolf wasn't going to listen. But by surprise, the wolf did listen, lying back down in the hay. "Now, what's your name?" she asked. She showed no fear to the wolf as she lowered herself down in the hay next to the animal, starting to pet behind his ear with her hoof.

"Silversprint..." The wolf, Silversprint answered.

"So," Twilight began, wanting to be apart of the conversation, "Silversprint, What brings you to Ponyville?" she nervously asked.

The wolf then looked over at the box she just opened, bobbing his head towards it, "That." His tail began to swing slowly from side to side, a sign that enjoy what Fluttershy was doing. "I was told that… the package for you was running behind schedule, so for my last job for the Pony Mailing Express… I ran all the way here for two nights straight to make sure it arrived on the dot."

"Whoa, hold on a minute there big doggy," Applejack began, "You worked for the Pony Mailing Express?"

"You've heard of them?" Twilight asked her farmer friend.

"Heard of them? Aw hay, they're known for making on time and early deliveries. Hardest working post office of Dream Valley. They even make deliveries to Appleloosa." She explained, "But I never heard of a wolf employed in the Express."

* * *

><p>"Use to be employed." Silversprint corected. "This delivery is my last assignment."<p>

"It's generous of you to make such a difficult trip to bring me my book." Twilight thanked, "So are you going to return to Dream Valley now that you finished?"

"Nope, I'm going to find someplace new to live." The wolf rolled his tired eyes, "my family suggested looking into Ponyville since I was coming here anyways." Then a thought came to mind, "Sorry… i didn't ask yet… but who are you girls?"

All of the ponies gazed at each other, then back to him, "As you already know, name is Twilight Sparkle." The purple unicorn being the first to introduce yourself before her friends.

"I'm Fluttershy," the animal caretaker said second, "it's a pleasure to meet you Silversprint."

"I'm AppleJack, pleasure to make your acquaintance." The farmer tipped her hat.

There was then silence during the introductions, waiting to hear another name from another pony. Twilight looked up into the sky, trying to spot her Pegasus friend, "Hey, where did Rainbow Dash go?" she asked, seeing no sign of her friend.

It was the evening now. Silversprint was allowed to sleep at Fluttershy's as long as he needed to. As for both Twilight and Applejack, the two went back to the farm so that Twilight could buy food from her friend. The whereabouts of their colleague Rainbow Dash were still unknown, not sure why she disappeared. Once Twilight was finished with her errands, list checking, and some reading from her new book, she returned to Fluttershy's hut to check on the wolf. He was awake, but still showed that he needed more rest. Silversprint agreed with the caretaker's orders and chose to stay in Ponyville until his body could rest and recover. Where for him to stay was a big question to him and the ponies. In the end, Twilight offered that he could stay with her in the library until then.

"Thanks for offering me to stay with you Twilight." Silversprint said, the both of them entered Ponyville, walking through the village, as the sun was about to set.

"It's not a problem." Twilight replied, "If you're going to be staying in Ponyville, might as well stay in the village, and if you made up your mind on staying here I would be glad to help find you a place to live."

Silversprint looked around as they walked, ponies that had booths to sell their merchandise and food. As they were packing things up, the resident's of the town took notice of the large wolf, being confused by the color of fur and the height of the tall canine, the ponies didn't know type of species the dog was. The resident's weren't sure how react to him, but they did believe that it must know Twilight Sparkle in some way, so a few waved to her, in response she waved back. "Thanks for the suggestion, but I'm not really sure about staying yet. Maybe if I find work here then I'll move in."

"That should be a good start. Any particular job you had in mind?"

Thought about it, did he want to go back to working at a post office and do what he did best or find a new career? "Is Ponyville's post office hiring?"

"I believe the post office is low on staff. Probably the other colts are afraid that Fluttershy will stick them in a mailbox and ship them half way across Equestria. Like she did with the first one."

"Wait, she did what?"

"Twilight!" The two stopped by the voice. Turning around, they both spotted a pink pony with a puffy curly mane, and showed three party balloons on her flank as her cutie mark, jumping up and down towards their direction.

"Pinkie Pie?" Twilight began, "what's up?"

"I just saw you walking over here so I thought I'd come and say hi!" the excitable pony continued to jump, moving in circle around the two as she whipped her focus to Silversprint, "Hey doggie! Your enormous!" she said, going around him and started to roughly rub her hoof through his mane. Silversprint didn't really appreciate the roughness, but his tail didn't think so. Looking down at it he placed his paw on top of it to prevent it from wagging.

"Pinkie, this is Silversprint, he's from Dream Valley. He might be moving here to Ponyville." Twilight began introductions, "For now he'll be staying with me for a little while until he finds work and a place to stay."

"Nice to meet you." He finally spoke to the pony.

Pinkie gasped by the voice that came out of the canine's muzzle. "A talking doggie!" she then jumped with excitement, "I can't believe it! He can talk! You're the very-very-very-very first dog that I know that can do that!"

"Last time I check, I could speak." Silversprint replied, his eyes bounced as they followed the earth pony's movement. "You can call me Silver for short."

"No way!" the pinkie pony shook her head wildly, "I'm going to call you Doggy!"

The wolf couldn't help but sigh and roll his eyes, "It's not the first time I've been called that…"

"Hey Pinkie," Twilight began, jumping into the two's conversation, "I know that you normally set up parties for new resident's in Ponyville. So I was going to ask if we could not do that today… and tomorrow. Besides, Silversprint needs to take Fluttershy's advice and rest after his long trip."

Once 'long trip' was heard, Pinkie Pie asked, "Ok! Then we'll have a welcoming party the day after tomorrow!"

"And another thing," Twilight started, "Have you seen Rainbow Dash? She disappeared earlier after Silversprint was waking up."

Pinkie Pie raised her right hoof, pointing up, without turning her head in the general direction above her, "Isn't that her up there in the clouds?"

Both Twilight and Silver looked up, looking at a specific cloud Pinkie Pie was pointing to, spotting something blue in it. It was Rainbow Dash, attempting to hide herself in the cloud, but her rump and tail was the only thing that was exposed, with her rainbow patterned lightning bolt giving the obvious sign that it was the one and only blue speedster. "Rainbow Dash!" Twilight called to her friend. In an instant, the cloud burst, with a blue Pegasus speeding away and leaving a rainbow trail behind her.

The two ponies and wolf stood there silently after watching the fleeing Pegasus, "I'll go catch up with her, I'll catch you guy's later!" with that said, Pinkie Pie starting to hop with long slow leaps away, going in the same direction they're flying friend was going.

"Um…" Silversprint began to think, wondering if the pink pony will race up with their pal Rainbow Dash, "She's not going to catch her at that pace, right?"

"Trust me," Sparkle said, "She'll catch her, Pinkie Pie can pursue anyone, even our friend Rainbow. But I'm kind of wondering why she's acting like this."

"I'm sure you'll find that out sometime." Loudly, a sudden rumble came from canine's stomach. When it ended, Silver smiled nervously, and then chuckled, "Sorry, I'm kind of starved."

Curious about what he eat, Twilight asked, "Since you're a wolf, what kind of food do you prefer to eat?"

"It's not dog food if that's what your thinking." Silver stated, "Most ponies usually assume I only eat meat."

"Are you saying that you DON'T eat meat?" the unicorn asked, surprised to hear a wolf that doesn't flesh.

"Well, I'll eat fish for protein in my diet, but I just can't bring myself to wolf down anything else. I can eat what ponies eat, like hay fries and a daisy flower sandwich." The wolf tried to clear up what he's saying.

Twilight rolled her eyes, then said what she thought about his diet, "It… sounds like you're almost like a vegetarian. Except for the fish part."

"Probably something I picked up since I was raised by a family of pegasi." Memories of Letterbox and Mail Call began to run through his mind. He sighed, then chuckled, "but I don't think it's a habit."

"You were raised by pegasi?" Twilight surprisingly questioned.

"Yep," Silver began to walk, "But I'll tell you some stories about them another time."

She watched as he began to walk ahead, only then to realize that she was being left behind. Following, she galloped up to him just to catch up. The rest of the trip to the library was silent. As soon as they arrived, Silversprint took in the sight of the library's exterior, amazed that it was in such a large tree. When they entered, the wolf saw all the books that were stacked neatly on the shelf.

"Spike, we're back." Twilight called out.

Emerging from the back room, a short purple dragon emerged, with an owl sitting on his head. "Welcome back Twilight." Spike greeted.

"Whoo." Went the owl.

"Let me introduce you to my assistant Spike." Twilight began with the introductions.

"Nice to meet you," the dragon said holding out his claw, "You must be Silversprint, Twilight told me about you today."

"Nice to meet you Spike, you can just call me Silver." Silver brought up his large paw, placing it in the small claw of the dragon, completing the handshake. As they were shaking, the wolf then eyed the owl on his head, making eye contact with the critter, "And who might this be?"

"That's Owloysius, he's my junior assistant." Twilight continued to finish the introductions. "Don't let him confuse you." She warned.

"How can a birdie like him confuse me?" he asked, "Nice to meet you Owloysius, I'm Silversrpint."

"Hoo?" Owloysius hooted.

Silversprint raised an eyebrow, "Who? Silversprint. That's me."

"Hoo?"

"It's Sliversprint." The wolf began to slower his words, trying to be as clear as he could be, "Silver is fine, do you understand?"

"Hoo?"

"You! I'm talking to you!"

Twilight couldn't help but bring a hoof up to her face and shake her head into it, "Please Silver, just get it, or ignore it."

"This isn't over…" finally turning away from the owl as we he continued to into the unicorn's home. Slowly taking in more of the detailed information of how the room he was in was set up. A ladder made from what appears to be thick tree branches, a round table with a tree stump as its single supporting leg, and looked like any pony could get a splinter at any moment in the hollowed out tree.

"There's a guest bed up stairs. I'll set it up for you later after dinner."

"What is for dinner?" Spike asked, "Oh! Can we have grilled daisies? What about spaghetti and roses?"

"Spike, let's have Silver pick tonight's dinner, after all, he is our guest." Twilight, along with her two assistances focused on the new wolf in town.

The decision of the meal was on him now. Not wanting to be greedy, he nervously smiled and said, "Um, how about you guys surprise me?"

* * *

><p>"Where to hide! Where to hide! Where to hide!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she sped over the trees and hills, finally within her view was the lake. She dove straight down towards it and land quickly in a bush. She then huffed and puffed, exhausted from her flight. "Woo, I think I should be safe."<p>

"Raindbow Dash!" the Pegasus leapt in fright off the ground from the loud shout behind her, as Pinkie Pie emerged from another bush next to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Pinkie Pie! Don't do that!" the speedster complained to her friend, "Don't you know we have a wolf on the loose and no pony is doing anything?"

"You mean Doggy?" she asked, "I just met him! Isn't this great? We get a new pony in Ponyville! But only this time it's not a pony, it's a big doggy!"

"It's a wolf Pinkie!" RD yelled to her friend, "haven't you heard the stories? Wolves gobble up ponies!"

"Well he didn't try gobble me up, Twilight, or any other pony in town. Not all of those pony tales are true, Dashie." The pink bouncing pony turned, started to make her way back to the nearest path.

"Wait where are you going?" Dash asked.

"Back to Ponyville, where else? There's a list of ponies I need invite for the welcoming party!"

"Are you out of your mind? You'll just be making a feast for that thing!"


	3. First Day in Ponyville

Now, I don't know what I was clearly thinking when working on this chapter, but I'm going to say this, I'm not going to work on a chapter this long ever again. So grab your popcorn and beverage of your choice and get ready to read a little over twenty-seven pages worth of writing/typing. I do promise to make the next chapters from here on shorter. Sit back and enjoy a lengthy chapter of "A wolf in Ponyville".

* * *

><p>It was another great morning that Twilight was about to wake up to. The birds outside the window near her bed could be heard clearly. The chirps of sparrows, cardinals, hummingbirds, and robins were happening together in sync. The unicorn sat up in her bed and stretched her front legs out, loosening up. She looked out the glass pane at the birds, wanting to hear them more clearly. Her horn glowed, using her magic to swing the window open slowly so that she wouldn't disrupt the birds. Right when she finished and was ready to hear more their songs, a combination of two abrupt snores rattled the glass and the vibrations of the sound could be felt through the floor. Startled by the sawing-wood like sound, all the birds halted their chirps and took flight.<p>

She then sighed in disappointment and turned to two sources in the room that scared off the avian group. The first one she stared at was Spike, who was lying in his small bed with only a single arm dangling off the edge. Then she turned to the second source, Silversprint. He lied on the guest bed that was set up on the opposite side of the room, his jaw partly open, covers kicked off, and his legs hanging off the boundary of the bed. Due to his large size, the bed doesn't have enough surfaces for him to keep his whole self on. Beside his bed were everything that he carries, his backpack and tubes.

"I'm so use to Spike's snoring, I can't believe I can sleep through Silver's as well." She said, crawling out of bed and to her mirror to check her mane. Seeing that it was a mess again, she brushed it. When her mane was straightened, she walked over to Silver's bed and tapped her hoof on his paw that was dangling off the edge, "Silver, can you hear me?" she spoke to him, attempting to wake him.

He didn't respond, instead his paw twitched and his left hind leg did a light kick in the air. Twilight stood there wondering how can she wake a wolf, then she thought, how much is Silversprint related to any other dog? She saw Fluttershy pet him yesterday, so it might not hurt to try petting him as well. Reaching over, she placed a hoof under his chin and began to scratch the fur along his neck.

Silver's jaw closed, then a smile came across his face. A couple chuckles escaped from his muzzle, his tail beginning to wag at the other end of the bed. He then ruffed abruptly, which caused him to slowly waken. His eyelids flickered open, until he was squinting, puzzled of what was going on.

At his bedside he spotted his new unicorn friend, "Twilight?" he said tiredly, "what the… what time is it? Don't tell me it's late already."

"Actually it's the break of dawn," Twilight corrected, "How about breakfast? What are you in the mood for?"

Silver rose from the guest bed and looked around the room, spotting that Spike was the only one left asleep. He yawned as he rubbed the back of his paw against his eyes, "I would traditionally have toasted wheat bread, milk, and fruit in the morning, but I wouldn't want that to get in the way what you and Spike usually have."

"Oh don't worry about it. Spike has the stomach to eat almost anything." She then turned and began to walk towards the stairs. She suddenly stopped after recalling when Spike ate those 'baked bad' muffins Applejack accidentally made, "Even for that one time…" she muttered.

Silver thought he heard her say something, "What was that?" he asked.

"N-nothing that would want you to lose your appetite." she began, "Why don't you wake Spike while I go prepare breakfast."

* * *

><p>"A wolf you say?" Granny Smith said as the Apple family sat around the table eating their breakfast in the kitchen, "And ya said it could talk?"<p>

"Yup," AppleJack confirmed, for the fortieth time to answer her grandmother's questions, which keeps forgetting that she already asked. Smith encountered Timber Wolves before and recognized their howls, but she's never heard about an actual wolf that could speak, "Now hurry up and finish your oatmeal Granny."

Even more curious about Silver than Granny Smith, Apple Bloom turned to her sister and tried to speak with her mouth full, "Is he like the wolves from those old ponytales?"

"Ah don't believe he is." AJ said to her younger sister, thinking back to the old tales on how the wolves always were portrayed as the villain. "Ah didn't stay long at Fluttershy's cottage after bringing him there. But Twilight was thinking about offering a place for him to stay at the library once he was well enough to get around. Ah do know that he mentioned he use to work for the Pony Mailing Express"

The Apple filly swallowed her applesauce so that she could speak more clearly

"Maybe after school me, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle will go and see this wolf. Yah know, welcome him to Ponyville."

"You're already forgetting about your chores you need to do this evenin'." Big Mac spoke, reminding her that she has work, "you promised you would fill five buckets from the apple orchards."

"Oh… yeah, I… uh…" Apple Bloom shifted her eyes to the table, looking away from her older brother, thinking if it was somewhat possible to talk her way out of it. She then looked to the wall where the clock hung. "Look at the time! I should really be getting to school before I'm late."

Applejack looked at the same clock and noticed the time, "It's only a little past 7:30," she said, "you've still got another half-an-hour before you need to-" she then turned her focus to the filly, she stop talking when she saw that the chair Apple Bloom was sitting in was empty. She then looked to the kitchen counter, seeing that her sister's saddlebag was gone. AJ did remember placing it out for her last night to for her, but now it's not there.

"She must off ran off again…" the earth pony sighed, then she gobbled the rest of the meal before her. "Come on, Big Mac, we got some work to do."

"Eeyup." Macintosh agreed. He took the lead out of the kitchen, being followed by his sister to the front door.

"Applejack!" the orange pony stopped in her steps right when she was going to exit the building as he name was called, she turned around back to the kitchen doorway and saw Granny Smith, "Don't forget, you need to sell our apple products at the farmers market this afternoon once ya'll finished your work."

"Will do Granny." Tipping her hat, Applejack galloped out the front door to join Macintosh with the farm work.

* * *

><p>"Whew, that was a good breakfast." Silver said, wiping his tongue along his lips to get any crumbs that didn't make it into his mouth, "Thanks for the meal Twilight."<p>

"It's no problem," the unicorn replied with a smile, she then looked over at Spike who was still eating his way through his large pile of toast, "it's good to get Spike to eat something healthy for once, like getting grain in his system."

"Phut its gud!" speaking with his mouth nearly full, Spike tossed the last of his bread into his mouth. He then took one large gulp, showing that he was obviously finished with his meal… and that he was stuffed.

With her magic, Twilight cast it over the empty dishes on the table, lifting them into the air and guided them over to the sink to be washed. As the plates submerged into the water as she took control of the sponge before getting to work. "So Silversprint," Twilight began as she clean the dishes, "Since you're still new to Ponyville, are you going to look for a job tomorrow?"

"Actually, I was going to try and find one today." He replied.

Upon hearing his response, the purple mare dropped the sponge and turned to him. "Today? But aren't you still tired out from all of that running?"

"I feel fine, as long as I don't do any running around." Silver started to rotate his shoulders and tilt his head from side to side, causing his bone to crack and pop. "I'm only going to give myself a couple days off from the running, maybe a week if I need it."

Getting back onto up and stretched his legs, he began to motion towards the doorway out of the kitchen. Twilight sensed that he was about to head back up stairs where he left his belongings. She tossed the sponge over to the baby dragon, landing right on the top of his head still wet from being dipped in the sink as she started to follow Silversprint, "Spike finish up the dishes here." She said as she left the kitchen.

"But," Spike began as he took the sponge off his temple, "I was going to-" he could here Twilight's hooves clop on each step as she followed the wolf, leaving the purple assistant alone in the kitchen, "Oh well, that excuse wasn't going to work anyways…"

"Hoo?"

"Who?" Spike turned around and looked up to the familiar voice, spotting Owloysius perched up on the edge of the refrigerator, "Oh, it's you Owloysius. Aren't you supposed to be asleep right now? I mean, you're nocturnal right?"

Owloysius tilted his head to the right at forty-five-degree angle, then replied, "Hoo?"

"Like I said, YOU'RE the one that's nocturnal… hey wait a minute…"

Back upstairs Silver was strapping his backpack on, but chose to leave the messenger tubes by the foot of the bed. He slipped on his bandana around his neck, messing his hair and mane up slightly. Once straightening the cloth, he shook his head left and right fixing his fur. "Ok, I should be set to go out." he said to himself as he turned back to the stairs, only to find Twilight standing there.

"And just where are you going to be setting out to?" Twilight asked him.

"To the post office, I need a job." He replied, motioning towards Twilight and squeezing pass her in the archway, walking down the stairs step by step, his paws being slightly too large for each of them.

The unicorn twirled around as the wolf walked around her. Twilight was feeling like she was being ignored, "I know you just got here yesterday, but why are you so eager to find work as soon as you arrive? You could at least find a place to live first." She then followed Silver back down to the ground level.

"I can't look for a home to stay yet, mainly being that I don't have the money at the moment. What if I need to put down a security deposit?"

Twilight rolled her eyes and brought her hoof up to her chin thinking about what he said, "Point taken. Also you should know that I hear there being complaints to the boss of Ponyvilles mailing system."

"What kind of complaints?" Just as Silver was about to open the door, with his paw inches away there were a couple knocks coming form the other side. Being the only one at the door, the wolf answered by opening the entrance halfway. Peering out, standing at the front door was a familiar yellow Pegasus that cared to him yesterday.

"Oh, hello there Silversprint." Fluttershy said, giving a warming smile to the wolf, "Are you having a wonderful morning?"

"It's going alright. I'm actually feeling well enough to go over to the post office to apply for a position there." Silver explained his plan.

"Fluttershy?" Twilight spoke out to her friend, "what brings you here? It's still early enough as it is."

The Pegasus looked over at Twilight, remembering why she made the trip here. "I wanted to see if you had a book I could borrow that contains any chapters on beavers."

"Beavers?" both the unicorn and the wolf question at once, unsure why she was asking for a book containing a specific animal.

"Mhmm," she hummed in agreement, "A new family of beavers are building new home along the river close by to my home. So I thought it wouldn't hurt to learn a little more about them so that I'm more prepared to help treat them back to health."

"Give me a minute," Twilight focused back to Silversprint, "You wait here, don't go anywhere."

"Alright." Silver rolled his eyes innocently as Twilight walked with Fluttershy to the bookcases when her attention wasn't on him anymore. 'Sorry Twilight, no way am I waiting, I don't need a foalsitter to get to the post office.'

* * *

><p>"Alrighty Big Mac," AppleJack began as she and her brother made their way to the first apple orchard to begin their daily routine, carrying their saddle baskets, "We have ta collect the apples from the east orchards before we head to the market."<p>

"Eeyup…" Macintosh agreed.

The two climbed a small hill, lying beyond it was their destination of Sweet Apple Achres. When they reached the top of the mound that looked out over the apple trees, they stopped frozen in their tracks, their mouths ajar at the fields. The siblings were expecting to come across the usual view of the orchards, but instead, they came across a terrifying sight. About half the amount of trees that were once there before were gone. Sharpe pointed stumps were all that remained where the trees originally were, with chips of wood and bark surrounding each spot, and trenches in the dirt to show that they were dragged away somewhere.

"The… the…" Applejack was speechless. Macintosh next to her drop his tooth pick from his mouth as he began to topple over, passing out from seeing the condition of the apple fields, "the apples! Who could have done this!?"

* * *

><p>She's been camping out in Ponyville all night, using a dark rain cloud that's charged and ready to release a bolt electricity at the moment's notice. Floating through the air silently, ducking behind one thatched roof home after another, the blue Pegasus eyed around the town. She watched ponies go about in their morning, either going out for breakfast, fillies going to school, or shop owners opening their stores.<p>

"Where is he?" Rainbow Dash muttered. "If no pony is going to take this wolf seriously, then I'll take the matter into my own hooves…"

Like as if some pony was there to answer a prayer, the wolf appeared. Coming out from around the corner of a store, his eyes and head shifting facing multiple directions. Showing obvious signs of being lost and confused but the rainbow speedster didn't think of it like that. She then let her imagination run through her mind, thinking that the wolf was looking for a morning meal to eat, a pony to gobble up.

"Time to roll." Dash muttered as she watched the wolf coming towards her direction. She was about to hover out from behind the roof, but halted as some pony to her right caught her eye. A familiar unicorn with purple well kept mane, long eyelashes, and diamonds as her cutie mark on her rump. "Rarity?" RD muttered the name.

Rarity walked down the street with bags full of fabric and sewing utilities floating next to her, glowing at he same time with her horn. She walked along close to the builds as she approached the corner to where she needed to turn. Dash then looked back at the wolf to see that he was moving along next to the homes just like her friend, approaching the very same corner as the unicorn. They both couldn't see each other coming, set on a collision course.

They got closer and closer, Rainbow Dash believed if the wolf came across her friend, she was afraid that she would be eaten alive. She needed to take action. Taking hold of her dark cloud, she rose from behind the house and started to fly over. She was flying too close to the thatch roof, unable to take notice of the weather vane. The pointed tip of the vane poked the cloud, like a needle to a balloon; triggering small sparks began to appear on the thick fog, causing the Pegasus to stop again.

"Uh oh…" next thing she knew, the dark thunder cloud released it's electricity prematurely, sending a current of non-lethal volts through her just like what happened to Derpy. Her body flashed and flickered like a light bulb, revealing her skeletal structure and her wings becoming even straighter. When it was over, she collapsed on the very same cloud she was going to use on the wolf, her eyes are circling around in their sockets, smoke rising from her rainbow pattern mane, and the feathers of her wings were ruffled up and crooked.

Her cloud began to break apart, when there wasn't anything left to hold onto and unable to fly, she fell onto the thatch roof below.

* * *

><p>"There it is." Silver said to himself. Finally spotting the post office's sign down at the end of the street. He didn't know how long he spent wandering the village to find it. If he had to guess, probably thirty minutes.<p>

He then began to pick up his pace of his steps, making sure not to put much strain on his injury from yesterday. Getting closer he could make out more of the appearance of the two-floor building. Its outer walls were a coated with white paint, but wood supports, the door, and window frames were painted a dark blue.

While his eyes were still trained on the post office, he was right across the street. Before he could cross over, he felt someone bump into his side, followed by an, 'eep!' and the sound of their hooves stumbling backwards and dropping what they were carrying. Silver stopped, standing there unaffected by whom it was.

Glancing down, there was a white unicorn, very clean to add to it. On the ground beside each side of her were bags that now lied on the ground, with their contents spilled out on the ground. Yellow, green, and even pink fabric along with red string, which was now coated in dust and dirt.

"I'm sorry," Silver said. "Are you alright?" asking as his attention now focuses on the unicorn.

The mare shook her head from side to side slowly, waving her purple mane to make sure that it was still in its original form. "Yes," she replied, "You really must watch where you're going." she glared up at him, but then her eyes widen, showing that she was puzzled. The unicorn looked passed Silver, trying to look for who that it was that just spoke to her, "Was… that the owner that spoke just now?" she asked herself before going back to the large canine before her, "Some pony should really keep their mutt on a leash. And give it a proper collar, not a filthy bandana that could have been pulled out from the trash."

Silversprint looked at this mare in disbelief, she doesn't believe that he was the one that spoke to her. He guessed that not every pony in Ponyville knows that he has the ability of speech. As he recalled back in Dream Valley, all the ponies there knew that he could talk ever since he was a pup. It feels like he's going to start all over again… from square one.

"Like I said so before…" he started, "Are you alright?" The wolf said, picking this as a good time to speak.

The unicorn eyes widened and her irises shrank. Not only did she just discover that he could talk, but she realized she just that said some rude things right in front of him, "Oh…" she then tried to think of an excuse to say, "Well… that color certainly does go with your…" she examined the large wolf more, from ears to tail, "fur… and those blue eyes of yours…" she comment, trying to rephrase what she said before. "Have you ever thought about getting ride of the green on you?"

'I guess I should be taking that as an apology, although a simple sorry is just fine.' Silver thought, "I'm sorry that I got in your way, I wasn't paying much attention." Making his apology again.

"Oh it's perfectly fine. I wasn't focusing like I should have been." The white mare looked down at her materials that she let fall, using her magic to lift and fold the fabrics, placing them neatly back into her bags. While she collected the rest of her materials, she questioned, "I haven't seen you before, are you new here?"

Silver nodded his head, "Yep, just arrive here yesterday."

"So what brings you to little ol' Ponyville? Just passing through?" Rarity asked, her bags floating close to her to make sure that they wouldn't fall to the ground again.

"I was making my last delivery for the Pony Mailing Express in Dream Valley. I'm actually planning of living here, but first need a new job and find a home." Silver then waved his paw towards his distention across the road, "I was hopping to find work at the post office."

"You came all the way out here from Dream Valley?" the mare asked, but then recalled not doing introductions, "I'm sorry, where are my manners. My name is Rarity, I run the Carousel Boutigue." She said, speaking a bit in 'fancy' to the name of her store.

"I'm Silversprint." Silver began, "It's nice to meet you Rarity."

"It's a pleasure meeting you Silversprint." Rarity walked around him, "I'm sorry I can't stay and chat, but I must be off to finish some dresses for a Canterlot event, Ciao." She said as she began to walk away, "oh, and good luck on moving in."

"Thanks." Silver watched as the Ponyville resident was off. He then looked back at the office, taking in a deep breath and then exhaled. Looking to the left, then to the right, he made sure that there wasn't any ponies that would run into him, or in other words, crash into him. He even looked up to make sure there weren't any Pegasi raining from the sky like yesterday. He then marched forward, going up to the entrance of the post office, noticing that the sign on the door said, 'open.' He placed his paw on the doorknob and let himself in, at the same time his nose picked up an odd smell, "Why do I smell burnt feathers?" he asked himself, closing the door behind him. After it closed with a slam, he just missed the sight of a burnt blue Pegasus falling off the roof and landing on the ground right before the entrance.

* * *

><p>"These four books that include caring for beavers should be what you need Fluttershy." Twilight said, using her magic to stack the books neatly, before slipping them into Fluttershy's saddlebag.<p>

"Thank you Twilight." The yellow Pegasus smiled gleefully, "It's about time I should head back and check on the new arrivals."

"Alright, good luck." Twilight replied, walking her friend back to the entrance. After saying their farewells, Fluttershy left on her trip back to her cottage. "I guess it's about time that we get going to the post office." She said aloud to Silversprint, waiting for him to reply. After a period of silence, there wasn't a single word spoken back to her, "Silver?" she called his name again, looking around the library to spot the large wolf.

"Ok Twilight, I finished the dishes." Spike announced as he walked into the room, noticing that Twilight was looking for some pony, "what's wrong?"

"Have you seen Silver?" Twilight asked her assistant.

Spike shook his head, "No, I thought he was with you."

Twilight rolled her eyes and grunted in light frustration, "He must of left on his own. That wolf… I bet I can find him at the post office…"

There was a loud, fast repeating knocking on the front door, which caused both the unicorn and the dragon to flinch. "Twilight!" Yelled a memorable voice, "It's an emergency! Open up!"

"Applejack?" Twilight opened the door, allowing the earth pony to enter.

Applejack galloped into the library, huffing heavily, trying to catch her breath before she could speak some more, "It's catastrophic, Twilight! Ah need your help!" she managed to say.

Concerned for her friend, Twilight asked AJ quickly, "What's wrong?"

"Ma' apple trees are missing!" She replied, "Me and Big Mac were going to get to work on the orchards but we saw the most grizzly sight! Some pony chopped down my trees and dragged them into the river!"

"That's horrible…" Twilight didn't know what to say, she had a wolf possibly lost around Ponyville and a friend in dire need of help at her farm. "Spike! I need you to do something for me!"

* * *

><p>Earlier right after Silver entered the post office, he gazed around. It was a mess, envelopes littered the ground and covered the surfaces of counters, and packages stacked without care. The disorganized mail led all the way over to the front counter, where the mess flows out from behind the desk like a tidal wave, trailing through a doorway behind the desk. He couldn't believe the condition of this place, thinking that with this much mail in one postal service building mail might be behind by a month or two. Now he figured out why there must have been complaints about this place.<p>

He approached the counter, seeing not a soul around. Looking down at the counter surface, he saw the recall bell. Without hesitation, he brought up his paw and dropped it down on the device, causing it to make a ring sound. It rang out through the post office until it faded out. There was then a sudden noise of boxes crashing somewhere in the backroom, followed by hooves getting louder and louder.

Emerging from the back of the post office was an elderly, gray, tired colt. His hair had lighter tones of gray strands to show how worn out he was from the stress of his work. The cutie mark on his rump was a pair of letter casing, but due to his old age the wrinkles on his body gave the effect of making both the envelopes appear crumpled. For both of his eyes, they were blood shot red, showing symptoms that he lacked sleep. He wore a blue and white striped tie around his neck, with a name pin attached to it reading, 'Fred Ex.'

The colt, Fred Ex, spotted Silver, glaring at him carefully before asking, "Are you the one who called?"

"Yes I am." Silver replied, "Are you ok?" He then asked, a little concerned for the employee's health.

"I am, I've been here for over seventy-two hours trying to get this mess sorted out." placing his hoof on the counter top, he slid it to the right pushing all the mail off the edge. It all went crashing to the floor; Silver could have sworn he heard something fragile shatter after it impacted the ground. "I've never seen so much mail orders come through here at one time… anyways, what can I do for you today?"

It came back to him why he was here. Silver took in a deep breath, becoming mentally ready for his answer, "Ah yes," he then cleared his throat, "I'm looking for a full time job here in Ponyville. My last job was working for the PME. So since I have experience working at a post office, I thought I could find work here."

The colt narrowed one eye at him as he took in information that he just heard, "Wait a minute, you formerly worked for the PME? The best post service in all of Dream Valley?"

"Yep, so I guess you've heard of my mom's business."

When Silver mentioned his Pegasus mother, Mail Call, Fred Ex finally realized who he was, "Ah! Now I see who you are now, you must be Mail Call's son, Silversprint." Shutting his eyes and nodded at the correct information, Silver believed his chances of applying started to seem as easy as licking a stamp. Unfortunately, it was going to be too easy. Fred Ex came around from his workstation, going up to the wolf, and then staring at him before doing what would surprise him. The elderly earth pony took off his tie, quickly placed it on Silver's snout, unpinned the name tag, and then tossed it in the nearby over flown trash can. "That's the end for me! The job is all yours!" Fred Ex announced cheerfully for some reason tossing both the deed and the key to the floor in front of him, "I'm off to retire now!"

"Wait… What…?" Silversprint was very confused, removing the tie from his head, "What are you talking about?"

"Maybe I should explain it like this…" Fred Ex coughed on purpose in order to clear his own throat. In background atmosphere, piano keys could be heard. At this point, the retiring mail deliverer was going to explain everything in song, "Months ago it started..."

Silver immediately raised his paw and placed it over the colt's mouth in order to prevent him from singing any other words. The sound of a piano violently stop abruptly, which allowed the wolf to speak without interruptions, "Hold on a minute, explain this to me in a normal way."

Backing away from the paw, Fred Ex cleared his esophagus a second time. "Excuse me then. But like how I was going to explain, it started months ago when events here started going down hill. Mainly it was due to lack of both employees and their cooperation in working here. I had to fire all the ponies because they either misplaced the mail, had navigational issues, came into work late or never checked in at all, or have been horsing around with the packages without care. So I've been running my business all by myself recently."

Silversprint nodded, but still couldn't get one thing, "But I don't understand why you're suddenly dropping your "business" into my care when I want to work here."

"Let me tell ya kid, the reason is in a set of letters in my office in the back." The pony immediately turned towards the door and began to walk towards it with out showing any hesitation to stop for anything. "There should be a blue rubber band wrapped around them."

Silversprint barked out at the departing pony, "What letters? Where do you think you're going?!"

Fred Ex kicked open the front entrance, keeping a joyful smile on his face, which was odd to show at a time like this, "I'm retiring! Good luck running the place~!" And that was the last the wolf heard of from the elderly colt as he slammed the door behind him on the way out. The force of the action caused the walls to shake, several small landslides of mail to fall off the counters and shelves, couple of the boxes that fell gave off a glass breaking sound when they hit the floor. The wolf couldn't help but wince at the sound of the mess happening around him with his ears lowered down to avoid receiving any of the horrible sounds of disaster.

"What am I going to do now…?" Silver asked himself as one last box went colliding down to the ground.

* * *

><p>Apple Bloom patiently waited at the end of the bridge, keeping a lookout for her two friends, while whistling the Cutie Mark Crusader's song that they sung at the talent show. When she was about to whistle out the final part, she spotted her friends Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle. They called her name as they ran up to thrilled to start their day. "Morning there you guys!" Apple Bloom greeted, "did you find out what bone we found yesterday was and what it belonged to?"<p>

"I can tell you what it is…" Scootaloo began to show signs of disappointment as she reached into her saddlebag and brought out the bone that the AB was referring to. The orange filly then dropped it on the ground, making a squeaking sound instead of a thunk, "what we found was nothing but a dog's chew toy."

"So we dug around all of yesterday in Carrot Top's garden just to find a toy?" Apple Bloom covered her face with her hoof, knowing that they dug on a resident's property all for nothing. But luckily for the three of them they were never caught on the scene. "Seems like we're not cut out for being archeologists."

"I agree," Sweetie Belle jumped into the conversation, "I don't think I would want a fossil or ruins as a cutie mark."

Apple Bloom let out a hum as she leapt up onto the bridge's barrier and looked down at the shallow creek below, "Maybe we should start all over again, ya know? Retry things that we failed at, there might be something that we missed realizing."

"But we still have more ways of finding our special talent." Sweetie Belle, followed by their orange Pegasus friend, they joined Apple Bloom on the edge of the bridge as they thought together of their other possible options. During that time, their trains of ideas were silently interrupted when a round, red object was spotted coming out from underneath the bridge. "Hey what's that?"

The three crusaders watched the object float down stream, moving further and further away from them. Sudden, more of the same color orbs began to appear, going in the same direction, but drifting in the water with them were leafs and branches. Apple Bloom squint her eyes to get a clear picture of what it was and quickly realized that they were apples.

"What in tarnation?" she muttered at the sight as more and more apples began to appear below.

"Where are they all coming from?" Scootaloo asked, "From Sweet Apple Acers?"

"No way, Apple Acers is way down stream." The filly earth pony leapt down from the ledge and hurried to the other side to the other edge, being followed by her friends. They looked up the current, seeing apple like bread crumbs leading all the way towards the Everfree Forest, in the same direction to Fluttershy's home.

An idea ran across Sweetie Belle's mind, "I know! Cutie Mark Investigators!"

"Yay! Let's go check it out!"

"What about school? And why do I get the feeling that we done this one idea before?"

"It's still early! We'll go check it out and be in class before you can say 'Apple Seeds!'"

* * *

><p>"Well, at least I got the place a little clean…" Silversprint muttered to himself as he was locking the front entrance to the post office with the key, then pinning a sign up saying, 'Closed for Management Transition.' When he was finished, he turned around and a certain odor hit his nose, the same smell of he recognizes from earlier before he entered the building, but this time it was stronger. Looking down where the scent was strongest, he found drag marks and blue feathers littered the ground, like as if a Pegasus chose to crawl in the dirt.<p>

"Silversprint!" the wolf's ear's rotated to the direction where his name was being called from, looking back up, he saw Spike running towards him. Just seeing the way the baby dragon running towards him create the wolf's corner lips to curl up, thinking that it was cute and hilarious. "Silversprint! I finally found ya!" Spike said as he finally reached him, gasping as he tried to catch his breath.

"What's up Spike? You seem to be in a rush."

"Kind of…" Spike gasped, "Twilight sent me to go looking for you and see if you were alright… She had a hunch that you would be here…"

"Well you found me, but I was about to be on my way back though." Silver walked past Twilight's assistant, retracing his steps back to the library, "I'm sure she's wanting to unleash her wrath by giving me a lecture about going out alone after I sprained my leg yesterday."

"She might be saving it for later, she was called away from the library to the apple orchards. Apparently some pony took most of the Apple families apple trees." Spike's heart beats were starting to decline to it's resting rate, "So you might be spared for a while. I know what Twilight's talks like those can be like."

"Lucky me then. Maybe I can explore Ponyville some more and be back at the library before she returns." When he mentioned his idea of continuing his walk through the town, he looked back at his recovering leg and had a suggestion, "I'll stop by Fluttershy's place and say thanks again for helping me yesterday."

"I don't know Silver, Twilight specifically said for me to bring you back to the library as soon as I find you." Spike said nervously, he understood that the wolf wanted to show his gratitude to the yellow Pegasus, but didn't want to be lectured by Twilight as well for not returning him right away.

"I promise not to say a word about it."

Spike had to make sure he would stick to his word, "Do you Pinkie Promise?", he asked, putting a claw over one eye

"I don't know what a pinkie promise would be, but I can a mailpony promise."

"Mailpony promise?"

"If it hasn't arrived on it's date, then it's late, so I will sit on a hook and be the bait." Silver said, he began to walk, this time trying to piece together where he was and how he was going to get to Fluttershy's cottage. "It's a line I came up with years ago just to show that I keep my promises."

"I don't get it." Spike commented on his quote, shaking his head as he walked with the large wolf.

Silver looked down at the little dragon, noticing that Spike had smaller legs then his and needed to take quicker steps to keep up with him, "Do you need a ride?"

"Yeah, that would be helpful."

* * *

><p>Twilight light finally arrived at the scene of the crime. Rows and columns of chewed up stumps, and trenches created by the dragging of the tree which all lead to the river close by to the orchards. Big Mac was no where to be seen, but Applejack was guessing that he must be off in the barn, upset… and possible cradling Twilight's old Smarty Pants doll…<p>

"By Celestia," the librarian started, shocked at the sight of the damage, "who steals so many of your apple trees AJ?"

"Ah bet it was those Flim Flam brothers," Applejack suspected the twins must have been back to sabotage her family's apple business. "When Ah get a hold on those two, Ah'm goin' to put some sense into them."

The two walked into the area so that the unicorn could examine the stumps closely. She scanned on the points of the apple tree's remains rooted in the ground, and then the chipped pieces littered around each one. "It seems like the trees were chewed down." Twilight gave her thought, although she was right. Teeth caused the marks that formed the point of the stump.

She then followed the trenches to the river, looking down stream, and then turning towards up the other way. "Who would use their teeth to chopped down my trees?" the farmer asked, "and whoever did it, they must have used the current of this here river to get away."

"For some reason I recall seeing something similar like this in a couple books I loaned to Fluttershy…" what she mentioned hit her, the sections of those books shared information and images of aftermath work by beavers in Equestria. The books which she gave to her Pegasus friend, who was an animal care taker who had a group a beavers appear at her home this morning.

"Look! My apples!"

Twilight's thoughts came to a halt as she heard Applejack cry, appearing up the river apples, leafs, and branches were floating down towards them. Applejack rushed into the water, only to remain in the shallow area as she began to bob for apples, using her hat as a basket to collect the fruit. Twilight realized that the trees weren't taken down stream, but up, toward Fluttershy's cottage, "Hey Applejack," she said as she gained her friend's attention, "I think I might know where your apple trees were taken to."

"Really? Where?!" right when she asked, AJ felt something wrong around her four legs. Looking down, she saw and felt the water level begin to mysteriously go down slowly. The height kept getting lower and lower like as if the water was being drained from a bathtub, until there was no more H2O around her. "What in sam hay?" Applejack questioned as she now stood in mud with branches, leafs, and a trail of apples leading the way.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight…" Silversprint said, as he was about to make sure of what he was just told by Spike, "not only is Twilight working and living in Ponyville as a librarian, but is Princess Celestia's student and she's sending reports on the magic and wonders of friendship?"<p>

Spike bobbed his head, "Yep, that's correct."

"But you make it seem like she's studying firework science." Silver commented as he began to recognize the path that they were on as he and Spike went to Fluttershy's place. They would have full view of her home shortly after they pass around the tall mound ahead of them.

"It's not all that bad, Princess Celestia actually wants a report on friendship from any pony in Ponyville now. Even I've written a couple of reports of lessons I've learned."

"I don't know, sounds a little hard to believe." Silver didn't know what were the odds of coming to a village where there are those like Twilight and Spike from Canterlot.

"You better believe it, Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie saved all of Ponyville many times, Hay, we even saved Equestria as well!" Spike said, with a proud tone in his pony friends, although he was a little disappointed that he wasn't with the canine to see his crush this morning.

As they passed the mound they came to an… odd sight. Directly outside the front of cottage that belonged to Fluttershy, was a massive pile of trees that completely covered the creak on right side of the bridge. The pile up was preventing any water to travel, making the river downstream to become nothing but mud. When the wolf and the dragon got nearer, they recognized that they were apple trees, also wondered where did they all come from.

"This… wasn't all here yesterday…" Silversprint said confusingly when he was on the bridge and stopped to examine the massive stack.

"Please beaver family," a pleading voice, it wasn't loud but it could be heard on the other side, "I know you're looking for a new home… but this isn't totally what I had in mind…"

Spike then dropped down to the ground, he would know that volume of talk from anywhere in Ponyville, "That's Fluttershy's voice."

The two quickly, but carefully due to Silver's leg injury, traveled around the wooden dam and did find Flutteryshy. She was floating in the air showing concerned and helpless looks as she attempts to try convincing a large family of beavers that were completely ignoring her. The beavers would drag the apple trees and layer them into the pile that was slowly forming around her house, and was starting to form a lake. The raising water level flooded homes that belonged to the other critters under Fluutershy's care.

Fluttershy was able to gain one beaver's attention, "Excuse me, but please! You need to stop!" but the brown river mammal didn't. With mud on its tail, the beaver tried flinging the muck at her to shoo her away, but missed her. The Pegasus let out a small scream as she flew backwards, trying to get out of the beaver's range.

"Fluttershy!" Spike called out, worried about the situation, "What is all this?"

Hearing her name be called out, she turned her head in the direction and finally spotted them, "Spike! Silversprint!" saying their names as she glided down to them, lands with calm clop with her hooves in front of them, "It's awful! Just awful! When I returned the beaver family already had their thoughts in building a home without my help and advice, but it's just gotten completely out of hoof! I'm starting to worry that if I don't stop them soon all of the animal's homes will be flooded."

Silver thought it would be a good to take asked about the current situation, "Where did they get all of these trees?" he asked.

"I don't think they got them from the Everfree Forest, they must have been too scared to go near it. And since they're apple trees…" She gulped, hoping what she is saying is not true, "…They must have dragged them up river from Applejack's apple orchards…"

"You gotta stop them!" Spike said to her, "If you don't, the beavers are going to expand their dam. Maybe even flood Ponyville"

"I've tried spike, I'm being as assertive as I can, but it's not working!"

"Hey!"

The loud shout caused the two to jump as little. As Spike looked around, he noticed that Silversprint wasn't with them any more, "Where did he go?"

"Over there!" Fluttershy answered his question as she raised and pointed her hoof. The wolf was going towards the beavers, although it appears that his shout caused the entire dam making critters to halt their progress and stare at the canine coming towards them.

"That's right, I'm talking to you!" he calls to them, "Now that I have your attention, maybe we could get some things straightened out here!" Lifting his paw, pointed over to Fluttershy who was standing some distance away. "Fluttershy here was kind enough to give you a home and a shelter, but that doesn't mean you can just be greedy in taking up space and making a mess on her property!"

The silence of the beavers continued, leading the wolf to believe that his speech may be working, but he's going to find out shortly that there was going to be a different outcome. Before he could say enough word, a large ball of mud struck him in the face, "What the?" speaking as he then rubbed his paw against the brown substance on his face, "mud?" gazing back at the beavers, at the time they were about to launch a hale of more mud balls.

As they commenced they're messy assault, Fluttershy and Spike sat nearby as they watched their new friend begin to be used as a target, "Oh my…" the Pegasus muttered.

"Ah! No wait! You all should be pacifists!" they heard him yell, watching him slip, trip, and tumble over. After a couple of minutes, he was able to reach back to the caretaker and the unicorn's assistance, his fur covered with mud, looking like a large chocolate snow pony. "Well… That didn't go as planned…" he says, starting to shake his body around, ridding of the wet earth that caught onto his silver coat.

"So now what?" Spike asked.

"I think we're going to need help on this…"

"Have no fear!" they three winced at the loud announcement. They quickly glanced around to find out who it was that said that. The tone of the voice was a little high, but was familiar to both Fluttershy and Spike, "Cutie Mark Crusader Animal Control is here!"

Speeding by them like a trio of Wonder Bolt racers, three fillies rushed towards the pile of logs, immediately jumping onto dam. Fluttershy immediately identified one of the fillies that wore a large pink bow in her mane. Her eyes would widen in shock, "Apple Bloom! Sweetie Belle! Scootaloo!" she called out each of their names.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders started to leap from one layer of the dam to the next, chasing the beavers by surprise, scaring them off into the small lake that they were forming. Silver was surprised that the beaver's progress was halted on their dam. He would watch, as the three would make their way to the top, shooing away any beaver in their way. But something crossed his mind, if the beavers just built this massive dam this morning, then it wouldn't be structurally stable.

"Girls! Get down from there! It's not safe!" Fluttershy must have had the same idea that the wolf had. She flapped her wings and took off flying towards the crusaders as they finally reached the top, except for Sweetie Belle. As she was going to hop onto the top log with her friends victoriously, her back leg stepped on a week spot. There was a piercing snap beneath her hoof, which caused her to freeze, and her friends looked down at her with all cheers and laughter abruptly halted.

The whole dam began to creek loudly, and then it started to tilt back towards the pond. Sloping dangerously as it then began to fall. Beavers began to squeak in a panic as they began to swim away. The Cutie Mark Crusaders began to scream as they held each other tightly as they went crashing into the water.

"Girls!" Fluttershy screamed horrified at the sight, heavily worried for the safety of and condition of for the three fillies. It wasn't the end though, with the dam now fallen, the large amount of water that was being held up on the other side began to spill out. It was like watching herd of buffalo begin their charge on Appaloosa. Being able to see it coming towards them hastily and standing in its path, both Spike and Silver spent no extra time staying where they were.

Spike was the first to start running, but with his short legs he wasn't going to clear it on time. But being the second to get moving, Silver approached the dragon, reaching down, and pinched his mouth over his scaled tail, lifting and tossing him on his back as the wolf started running. He could feel the stress on his bum leg, but this was an emergency. Running with fear and rush of adrenaline got him kicking his paws off the ground.

The two got out of the way on time. When they came to a stopped and turned around, they watched as the large wave began to rush down the empty muddy river.

"That was close…" Silver huffed, watching as the pound became a normal stream slowly, but watched as the tidal wave sweep away the logs down the river with it.

"But Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle, Where are they?!" Spike yelled to him.

A loud scream could be heard, as well as splashing, "Help!" it was Sweetie Belle's voice. Scanning the waters, they spotted where she was, along with her friends. All three of the crusaders were struggling to swim while being caught in the current that was too strong for them. They were being swept away rapidly. "Help!"

Flying above them, Fluttershy spotted the three fillies. She changed her altitude to fly down lower to them, trying to get in close to save them. "Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness!" the Pegasus muttered, flapping her wings harder to be able to keep the same speed as them. She got down even lower, but wasn't even watching at what's ahead of her.

Applebloom, who was looking up at Fluttershy, spotted something in the corner of her eye, "Fluttershy! Look out!"

Glancing back up, it was already too late to make changes to her course as she crashed right into a thick branch. Getting a mouthful of leafs and acorns and getting the case of swirling eyes of dizziness, she shook her head and rubbed her hoof against her cheek. Then the situation snapped back to her, "Girls!" she called out as she flew back out from the branch, now eager to catch up with them, "I'm coming, girls!"

* * *

><p>"Oh no, this is bad, this is very bad!" Spike said, completely worried about how the circumstances have went down hill drastically after watching the animal caretaker get slowed down by a branch. "We have to do something."<p>

Spike was right; they did have to do something. The wolf truly did want to help in this crisis. Gazing down at his hurt leg, he sighed, knowing that aiding them will put him more pain then yesterday, but it was an emergency. Quickly he stretched his, back, neck, and legs, making a couple popping sounds, "I'm going after them."

Spike whipped his head towards Silver after what he just heard him say, "But your leg! You'll injure yourself!"

"I gotta do this Spike, the aching in my leg is something I'm just going to have to bare with until they're all safe." He got into a readying position, feeling the throb of pain pulse through his back limb, only to have him grit his teeth.

"But…" before he could stop him, the wolf was already off. The baby dragon was amazed at how fast he started, show a little sign of limping in his running form. "Oh boy, Twilight is really going to lecture me later…"

* * *

><p>Twilight let out a small sneeze, covering her mouth with her hoof as she and Applejack walked straight up the middle of the empty muddy creek, following the apples. "Bless yuh darlin'." The earth pony said to her friend.<p>

"Sorry about that." She apologized. "Those beavers at Fluttershy's cottage must be the reason behind this. The missing apple trees, no water in the stream, it all makes sense that they needed the tree to build a dam."

"When Ah get ma' hooves on those critters…" AJ speaks to out her thoughts. "Those beavers caused hundreds of bits in property damage. It even took time for those trees to grow."

"Remain calm Applejack," The purple unicorn says, trying to making sure that anger doesn't get the best of her friend. "I'm sure we can get this all figured out in time. First we have Fluttershy stop the beavers, break down their dam slowly bit by bit so that way we don't cause a tidal wave, and then with magic we can put your trees back in their rightful spots."

Beneath their hooves, something felt wrong; the ground was starting to shake, slowly the trembling was getting rougher. They could hear a great roar growing louder as well. The scary part of it was that the source was coming from up the waterless stream. Ahead where the river turned around a corner, it appeared. A massive white wall of rushing water hit the turn hard before turning direction towards them, logs, branches, and apples could be seen at the head of the charge.

"Tidal wave!" Applejack yelled, "Run!" Twilight had no choice but to agree, the two turned tail and began to run. They had a slow start, but they slowly began to gain speed, but it wasn't enough to out run the water. There wasn't enough time to get out by climbing out of the river; if they did so then they would be swept away.

"It's no use! It's gaining on us!" The lavender pony shouted, turning her head slightly and rotating her pupils all the way to the left corner of her eyelids, noticing that the waves were catching up to them. Whipping her head became at what's ahead, she saw a bridge that stretched over their path. 'What luck!' she thought. She would close her eyes tightly as she began to focus, her horn beginning to glow.

With a simple, 'poof!' they vanished and reappeared, being teleported onto the overpass and out of the way of the waves as it roared passed beneath them. Twilight panted after using her spell, rubbing her hoof over her head. It was only a light headache that she would get when teleporting not only herself, but with another pony or with a purple dragon.

"Woo! That was a close one Twilight." Applejack panted as well, trying to catch her breath.

Just when the two thought their trouble was over, a new one emerged. They heard the longest and loudest call for help, but it was also familiar. "Help!" Applejack was first to respond to the call. She rushed over to the side of the bridge and scanned the waters. It was what she feared; she spotted Apple Bloom who was struggling in the current along with her cutie mark-less friends. The three all screamed and yelled for help.

"Apple Bloom!" She called out to her, hoping that her younger sister could hear her.

It worked, the young filly looked up to find her older sister up on the bridge as the waters swept her under the bridge quickly, coming out the other side. Her sister did race to the other side of the bridge for her, trying to swim as pest she could in the violent rushing water, "Applejack! Help us!"

"Hang on sis! Ah'mma comin'!" Applejack hopped on top of the ledge and looked down gazing at the logs that floated out from under her and Twilight. Timing her moment perfectly, he leapt down onto an apple tree that was still intact. Looking around for another nearby piece of lumber, she carefully jumped to the next one. She continued the same pattern, making slow progress to the three fillies.

Twilight stood back at he bridge, nervously began to clop her hooves on the stone surface, "Oh, what should I do?" she asked herself, using her clever mind to come up with some kind of act of rescue.

Her train of thought was suddenly interrupted when a pink haired, yellow Pegasus sped past her. So fast that Twilight's mane flowed in the wind that the pony made with her flapping wings. "Flutter-!" the unicorn couldn't finish her call as she watched as she was already too far away for her to hear her. It was rear to see Fluttershy that fast, only during emergency situations she would fly at high speed.

Thinking that it was time to join the chase, Twilight galloped off the bridge and began to follow the path that went parallel with the river. She wasn't as athletic as Applejack and Rainbow Dash, but she had to keep up with them and catch up with the fillies in trouble. Then something fast and silver caught the corner of her eye, turning her focus to see what it was, it was the large wolf, "Silversprint?" she muttered as the canine ran passed her, heading in the same direction every pony else was going.

* * *

><p>Applejack continued her progress, getting closer to the crusaders, "Hang in there girls!" she yelled out to then, encouraging them not to give up yet. After making another leap onto another tree, she had then right where she wanted them. Sticking her front hoofs in the water, she began to paddle closer towards them. When they were within front legs length she would reach to them, raising them one at a time out of the water and onto the tree log, using it like a raft. "Are you three ok?" she would ask the three.<p>

Scared of the situation, Apple Bloom went into her sister's arms, "I'm sorry, sis… we got a little carried away when we wanted to help Fluttershy."

AJ hugged her back, "It's alright, but I'm more worried about you three's safety."

"Applejack!" the ponies gazed their attention above, Fluttershy finally caught up to them. She flew down to them and held out her reach, "Quickly! I'll take one of them too safety!" With Apple Bloom already in her arms, she would holder her up for Fluttershy to take. When the pass was complete, she started to fly high and then towards to safety, "I'll be back as soon as I can!"

"Please hurry!"

"Applejack, what'll we do?" Sweetie Belle asked, afraid of they condition as they sat on the log. Scootaloo would also stare at AJ thinking the same thing.

"It'll be alright girls, just stay close t'me and Ah'll make sure nothing happens to ya'll." She would bring the two closer to her, gazing around and keeping an eye out for Fluttershy's quick return. She even scanned the paths along the waterway, hoping to spot Twilight chasing after them, but instead she spotted a large canine. She couldn't believe it when she saw him, running faster then Fluttershy's, animal-rescue speed. "Silversprint!" She called his name.

"I'm coming!" he replied loud enough so that she would be able to hear him. He continued to show a little limping in his form, 'Ow… Ow… Ow… Ow… Ow… Ow…' was the only word repeating to express in his thoughts after every step with his back leg while running.

Matching his speed with that of the log that the three-trapped equines were stuck riding on, Silver tried think of a plan of what to do other then convey the pain. The distance from the path, over the water, and to the floating wood was too large to make a jump to. As for trying to swim to them, he didn't even want to think about it. Further up his path, he noticed a stone bridge, and just in time. Racing ahead, he ran back onto the overpass and got onto the edge. The water level was high enough for him to try and scoop up the ponies, needing to time it all perfectly.

Back to the apple farmer, the mare saw what he was aiming to plan. Applejack reached for Sweetie Belle, getting her set to be lifted out of the situation. The current brought them quickly up to the bridge, and just before they entered the archway beneath, the pony would lift the filly up and that was Silver's queue to catch. He leaned down as far as he could without loosing balance and nipped at the little unicorns mane, then carried her out of AJ's hooves. Lifting the pony like a mother cat carrying her kitten.

Planting the filly back on the stone surfaced ground, Silver would run to the other edge to try and catch the two at risk. It was already to late as he reached the other end, watching as they were drifting further away. His ears would twitch at the sound of galloping come up behind him, causing him to swiftly spine his head to find Twilight running up to him, breathing deeply as she was out of air. "Silver…" she would gasped, having a difficult time to speak. She hasn't run this hard since she and her friend's encounter with a hydra, or the times when she became extremely exhausted for using so many spells "What…. In Celestia's name are you doing?"

"I'm trying to help." The wolf stated, nudging the curly mane filly to her, "Keep an eye on this one, I'm going to try and catch up with the other two."

"But…" it was already to late when she let out a huff, the silver wolf was already off, showing limping in his running pattern as he followed the river. She wanted to stop him from injuring himself any further, but couldn't as she sat herself down.

Sweetie Belle became worried over the fatigued unicorn, "Are you ok Twilight?" she ask over to her, "We're sorry Twilight, we didn't mean for this to happen."

"Don't worry about it." The lavender pony raised and placed a hoof on the young one's shoulder, "But we should be focusing on Applejack and Scootaloo right now."

* * *

><p>Big Mac was being busy as a bee. Tossing his lasso out at the passing apple trees that floated down the river right next to the vandalized orchard. When his rope managed to catch hold of a branch, he would immediately drag it back to shore. Bringing in one at a time, he was starting to collect what was lost, but Mac wasn't going to be able to save all of the trees.<p>

"Big Macintosh!"

He would raise his head after hearing his name called out, looking away from the previous tree he brought in and at the source. Spotting his sister surfing down the river on a log with a familiar filly holding on to her. Confused by the sight, he ran over to the shore, gazing up river as Applejack was coming right towards him, "Applejack?"

"Yer rope! Toss it out to us quickly!" she yelled, being somewhat relieved that this could be a chance to be saved and brought to safety, but the chances of being rescued are becoming slim after each passing second.

Macintosh didn't waste any time at all, rushing to get his rope ready and made sure that it was long enough to toss. Biting one end of the line, twirling it above his head, and with a whip like motion, tossed the other end out to her. Applejack readied herself as she watched her end coming towards them. She waited for the right moment, reaching out to bite her side of the line.

The rope began to straighten out as the log rode passed Big Mac, with patience and silence waited for the rope to jerk and leveled out. It did so happen, feeling a great jerk sandwiched between his teeth that forced him to nudge forward. The same feeling occurred with his sister, as she held on tight. With each step back, Mac started to lure his sister and the filly with her to shore.

Applejack held on tightly, praised that they could be rescued. Scootaloo hugged the mare's hind leg, not wanting to fall and get carried away by the water. It was rough while they held on tightly, fighting the flow and the debris that hit their tree log. Rocking of the lumber was slowly starting to decrease as they got closer to land, but they were afraid that they didn't get to safety soon something might happen. As AJ tugged back lightly on the rope, she spotted Silver yet again as he bolted through the wrecked orchard and came up behind Mac.

His sudden appearance caught Big Mac's focus and the sight of a silver wolf almost as tall as him with few green details in his fur almost made the hard working red pony let go of the rope. Mac squeezed on the rope with his teeth to get back his grip, then Silversprint joined in, getting behind Applejack's brother and with his canines biting down on the rope he began to pull as well.

There was a small increase of speed and a jerk by the extra help. AJ let out a sigh of relief out through her nose, watching as they were about to be saved. But the worst has happened, the line that was reeling her and the filly in began to give off bad vibrations as a weak point in the rope began to snap somewhere in the middle. It couldn't wait until after they were rescued, the snap caused both Silver and Big Mac to fall back and Applejack to stumble back a little, almost knock Scootaloo into the water, turning around to make sure that never happened as she then brought the young pony closer to her. "Pony feathers…" the apple farmer muttered as she tried to draw in what was left of the rope back to her, hoping that it can still be used.

Only slightly dazed and in tremendous amount of pain, the wolf sat up quickly to ascertain what has happened. "Oh no… This is bad… really bad…" he spoke watching at the two ponies drifted down the river further away from them. The red pony with the green apple cutie mark stood up with him, "We gotta catch up to them quickly!"

Macintosh couldn't agree more. He didn't know who this talking wolf was, but knew that his sister's safety was more important. He quickly gazed around and spotted a log that he rested right next to a boulder earlier. It sparked an idea, but it might be a risky one. Immediately and without saying a word, he took the large canine by the tail and set him up on one end of the log and rushed to the other side.

* * *

><p>Silver examined where he was positioned, watching as the red earth pony rushed around to the other end of the log. With the two positioned on one side and the boulder located on the other side, it almost looked like they were going to do some sort of sideways seesaw. "And this is going to work how?" he asked, but at the wrong time as he saw the pony rise both his hind hooves up, about to buck his end of the log. This of course was a bad sign, "Whoa! Wait!" was what he could out before the pony kicked the log with extreme force, causing Silver's end to push him forward, right in the direction towards Applejack. The force was tremendous, launching him like a flipper in a pinball machine with the silver wolf as the pinball. The launch didn't require him to do any running, but distance between him and the ground began to increase rapidly as he flew closely pass tree branches until he was flying out of Sweet Apple Acres.<p>

* * *

><p>Both Applejack and Scootaloo started to hear something; it was some pony yelling at the top of their lungs. She looked around quickly to find the source, but the holler wasn't coming form the ground, but from above. Glancing up, she spotted Silver… once again… but he was flying. "Silver?" she spoke his name, somewhat confused on how he was flying above their heads now.<p>

She watched his course, and it seemed that he reached the top of his arc and was slowly came back down, but was increasing speed and raced ahead of her at the little Pegasus. Examining and slowly trying to predict where he was going to land, she was going to guess right as he crashed landed a tree not too far away from them. AJ waited to see if he was going to crash down from the branches of the tree, but something else caught he attention as she started to noticed there being a change in the water both around and ahead.

* * *

><p>"Arg! Ahh!" Silver screamed out loud from every branch he hit on the way down, "Gah! Ow! Pony feathers!" he came to a short halt on one branch, but it broke underneath him as he came booming crash. Hitting the hard soil, with his head stuck in the ground. After a second, there were muffles coming from him as all four of his legs began to flail about. Placing his two front paws down on the dirt beside his head, he pulled back roughly and with a cartoon like pop, he was freed.<p>

After experiencing flying, landing in a tree, and getting his head caught in the ground, his eyes were open as wide as possible and was huffing deeply. He'd look around quickly, hoping that he didn't veer off course. After a quick and simple search for where Applejack and the filly were he spotted them, about to drift pass him.

"Howdy partner." Applejack calmly spoke out to him.

He didn't understand how she was able to stay tranquil like this, yet there was no time to lose. Hurrying over to the edge of the river and getting into the water, he started to make his way to the log, his mind only focused on the two ponies in front of him and nothing else. During his rush in to save him, he felt something hard hit against his front right paw, causing him to trip and fall into the water. Trip?

Baffled by what happened, he raised his head out from the water and looked up at the log as it wasn't going at a dangerous current speed at all anymore, but they were drifting slowly to a halt in front of him. He threw the upper half of his body forward onto the log making sure that it's not going anywhere. "Gotcha!" he barked, making sure to have a good grip on the log. He'd then look up to Applejack, panting roughly, "Are you two ok?" he asked.

"Both fine now." Applejack would glance around him, noticing that he hasn't realized that the reach a very narrow ad shallow part of the river, "But Ah am thankful fo' all of the help you threw in."

Raising his left eyebrow and lowering his other one, he decided to take this moment to glance around more, noticing what AJ already knew, "Shallow… It was shallow… So I got launched into the air, crashed into a tree, and tripped in shallow water for nothing…." With one hard exhale his sore body went limp and slid off the log, landing and lying in the thin lay of water, breathing deeply.

* * *

><p>It was quite a morning for him, but at least the problems have been fixed. Fluttershy gave the beavers a good lecture and a frightening stare that even made Silver shiver. The three fillies, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle even got an ear full by Applejack, and then were escorted by the pony to school. As for Twilight, her lecture wasn't as bad when talking the ears off of both the wolf and dragon. When the lectures were finally over, the animal caretaker added a couple of more bandages to Silver's newer sore areas, even giving him medicine and a couple rolls of bandages incase the ones he wore on both of his hind legs and across his forehead fell off. Now, Twilight, Spike, and him are walking back to the post office, walking at a pace that matched the wolf's limping.<p>

"It's amazing that you got the whole Ponyville Post Office to work with." The purple unicorn said as they approached the front entrance. She would watch the new owner of the business use the key to unlock the front entrance and slowly entered, leading the way.

"I can't believe I got a business dumped on me…" he glanced around; the mess was the same as how he left it earlier.

Twilight eyes grew more open at the scene of the whole office, "This… this…" she tried to find the words that would be acceptable to say about the condition of this place, "This… This organization is unacceptable!"

Both Spike and the wolf highly agreed with her, nodding slowly, "The organization will come soon." Silver began, "But there's something I wanted to check out first." Looking back at the interior of the post office, Silver started to slowly make his way towards where he believe Fred Ex's office was located in the building, making sure not to step on any boxes or letters along the way.

"What is it that you're looking for?" Twilight asked, tilting her head to the side lightly. She was curious why he needed to stop by here, but… just the sight of major unorganized piles of mail caused her to shiver lightly. It was like a nightmare.

Walking into the back of the building, back where the business sorts their mail usually, he spotted a desk right behind a counter with a stand on the edge of it reading, 'Fred Ex' and just below it, 'Manager'. He found the right desk and approached it, and quickly examined the surface of the table. It was a mess, covered in boxes and scattered mail as well. The set of letters that the Fred told him to look for obviously may not be on the desk. Upon further examination, he spotted drawers beneath. With his paw, he weakly opened the top one.

"Bingo." He muttered, spotting the letters with a blue rubber band around them, keeping them together. Reaching in with his head, he collected the letters with his front teeth and pulled them out.

There was a loud crash coming from outside the room, followed by Twilight's voice, "Careful Spike!"

"I'm sorry!" he could hear the dragon apologizing. Unsure what just happened, he followed where the sound erupted from, hoping nothing got broken, "I couldn't help seeing a string in the ceiling just dangle there."

When he arrived where the two were, he saw Spike lying on the floor after probably falling over, and Twilight who was now surrounded by boxes after a pile of them fell over. But there was something new in the hallway, a set of stairs that led up to a hole in the ceiling. It was like a drop down attic ladder, but it was a set of stairs, dusty dirty ones too.

"What is that?" Silver asked the two.

"I don't know…" the unicorn spoke, "But it must mean there's an attic room above the post office.

Curiosity feel over the three, looking up at the rectangular hole above them. Not sure what might be up there, Silver set the letters down at the bottom step and began to climb the stairs slowly. The steps didn't creek, which must mean that they can support a canine of his size. Twilight and Spike followed after him, making sure that he doesn't fall over backwards onto them. As soon as he reached the top, all he could see was a dark room. When Twilight got up there with him she saw what he could only see.

"Here, let me handle this." She spoke, closing her eyes as he horn began to shine a violet light, lighting up the attic.

The sight of it was old; many cobwebs draped down from the tilting ceiling and covered the short walls, there must have been so much dust in here that it could cause a dragon to sneeze fireballs. The floor appeared to be wooden planks, almost something from a dojo deck. There were windows in the room with them, but covered by plywood nailed to their frames. In the far corner of the room sat a lonely firewood stove.

After a glance around the room, it dawned to Silver what this room could mean to him, "I think I just found a new home."


	4. Moving In

This chapter is prepped and ready, sorry for the long wait all. With studies and art needed to do this summer, so I've been getting a lot of distractions. This chapter is finished though~! So please enjoy! =D

* * *

><p>It was a glorious view from above. Dash flew through the sky, punching holes through clouds, and doing a couple sonic rainbooms. She felt like this was going to be the best day ever and nothing can ruin it. She laughed, letting out some small giggles as she changed her altitude to fly down lower to Ponyville, doing a couple of barrel rolls as she stretched front legs out to form her body into a T.<p>

Feeling satisfied with her routine, the blue Pegasus came down to a nice soft landing down in front of Twilight's library. Stretching out her wings before she tucked them in close. She didn't know why she came here; maybe it was to get another novel of Daring Doo. That didn't matter; she approached the front entrance to the tree and tapped her hoof against the wood door. It wasn't a hard knock, but after making contact the door crept open slowly with a gentle creek.

Rainbow Dash blinked her lashes together a couple times at the sign and motion of the brown entrance opening, glancing inside and saw nothing but darkness. "Twilight?" she spoke out wondering if there was any pony there, but there wasn't a reply. Clearing her throat, she nudged the door ajar more only see an empty dark interior of the library. For some reason in the center of the room was a lone, taped shut, cardboard box. It could be seen in the darkness, and the only object to be spotted.

Feeling concerned, she spoke out other names, "Spike? Owlicious?" she took her role of loyalty to her friends seriously, she had to know if anyone was home and safe. Something in the library didn't feel right, "Peewee?" including Spike's pet to the list of names to call out.

Entering the dark room with what bravery she had, she slowly walked passed the door and headed to the box that lay suspiciously in the center of the room. As soon as brought her last back hoof into the tree, the door mysteriously slammed shut behind her, causing her to jump to the noise and her wings fanning out. A second later, a mysterious light shined down from above like a spotlight, pointing at the brown cardboard box.

Dash stood there and stared at the box, unsure of what to do. Her heartbeats were getting faster, almost like as if her heart was going to explode out of her chest. She gulped, and then moved closer to the box. She was becoming slowly drawn to it, but was starting to feel the rush of adrenalin and fear as well. Getting even closer, she flinched at the sight of the box and it suddenly rustled and shakes. The Pegasus didn't know what exactly would cause a small box to make odd movements. She gulped again, reaching out cautiously with her hoof to the small package.

Before she could even touch it, the top of the box exploded open, taking Rainbow Dash by surprise. She stumbled backwards and tripped over one of her hind hooves, collapsing on top of her wings and hitting the back of her head against the solid ground with a simple 'bonk'. She clinched her eyelids shut tightly at the pain she felt, bringing both of her front hooves to hug the back of her head.

The Floor beneath her shook violently, opening her eyes to find two extremely large paws planted on the floor. The white paws were massive, bigger then a regular size wagon. With her orbs, she followed the fur up the long legs to a pair of red glowing eyes. The eyes weren't the only things that terrified her; it was the razor sharp, jagged teeth.

The teeth open a little as a slobbering tongue slipped out and lick at it's own fangs. Some small strands of saliva fell during the lick, making a small splash when it hit the ground. The weather Pegasus wanted to get away, but her body felt paralyzed, too scared to even move.

The mouth gave out a laugh, "You're friends tasted very delicious." The eyes and teeth began to get bigger and bigger, like as if whoever this demon was, was getting closer, "But I'm still starving, and YOU will be my next meal on the menu."

* * *

><p>"Noooooooo!" Rainbow Dash screamed, her hooves kicking off her covers and flailed in the air. Her body tossed and turned as she finally rolled herself out of her soft cloud bed and onto her fluffy cloud floor. She hit the ground with an 'Omph!', her hoof still waving around in the air in panic. She then knocked against her stack of Daring Doo books, causing the pile of novels collapse on top of her.<p>

She gasped as she finally woken, breathing deeply and fast, her heart feeling like it was going to erupt out of her stomach. She glanced around, finding herself in her bedroom, "Whoa…" she began to speak to herself, leaning back up to rub the back of her head, "That was a very… very horrible dream…"

Giving out a sigh of relief, rising onto her four hooves and flapped her wings to lift off the ground a little. She spotted Tank on the cloud floor, looking up at her. To prevent him from literally falling through the cloud, Dash asked Twilight to cast a permanent spell on the tortes to have the similar ability to walk on clouds like other Pegasus ponies so that he doesn't always have use his little gyro to the back of his shell.

Flying down closer she picked him up and hugged his shell, "Morning there Tank, did I worry you?" she spoke to her pet. The tortes giving a very slow, comforting shake, "That's good… it's must easy for you to be braver then me with that shell protecting you all the time." She felt somewhat jealous of her pet, thinking how easily he could box himself inside his shell when he needs to protect himself from any kind of danger. "Boxed in…" she spoke, a light bulb going off inside her head, "That's it! A Box!"

* * *

><p>"Yeah, just put those boxes up in the attic." Silver spoke to the movers who were carrying boxes that his mother and sister sent to him from home. All they sent was his bed and boxes with most of his life packed in them. At the same time he helped direct the movers, he was also busy at getting the post office more organized and cleaned.<p>

A couple days ago he wrote a letter and passed it on to a mail courier Pegasus who made a stop at the office to pick-up and take mail on their route, which went through to Dream Valley. He pawed over the letter and any other mail that he was able to sort out for the pony to take with. In the letter he informed his mother and Letterbox that he had success finding work and a place to live. He mentioned about his current health status and was recovering. Including in the letter, he wrote about Twilight, The unicorn he had to take the package to all the way from PME office of his hometown to here in Ponyville. What he really wanted to know was about the letters that Fred Ex left him with. The envelopes he found were to the previous holder, but the name of the sender really surprised him. It was from Mail Call.

"Silversprint!" his ears perked and turned to the direction of the voice. Sitting on tall stools at a table, three fillies sat there with neatly formed piles of letters and boxes before them, "We finished our piles." Scootaloo spoke out to him, raising her hoof into the air.

"Yes, thank you three for helping." He replied back to them, "That's all you three need to do, so why don't you go and run along now." The crusaders nodded and took their leave.

To explain, after the events of what happened the other day with the beavers, the three little crusaders felt bad for causing trouble in destroying a dam and making a small tidal wave. They felt really sorry for Silver though, seeing him run his heart out, and injure his leg even more. The three believed they owed him one, deciding to have him choose whatever chores he needed done around his new workplace.

Silver didn't feel like it would be a great idea to get help for the uncategorized disaster from the same young ponies that knocked over a beaver dam. But he did need the help getting this office in better shape and the mess sorted, getting any late mail out and delivered. He didn't want to take the younger one's time and only offered them to sort a small portion of the mail to handle.

There was some things he had to do before he would even touch the messy piles of letters, like making sure that the deed to the post office was transferred over from the previous owner to the wolf. Twilight helped him with that part with Mayor Mare, but she wasn't going to stop helping him there. The unicorn felt like she was going to have her head explode from the sight of the unsorted stacks, and declared that this mess Fred Ex left behind for him to resolve was unacceptable. Taking matters into her own hooves, she chose to come in on this day to help him organize; she even brought two of her friends to help.

Rarity, which surprised Silver to discover the two unicorns were already close friends, offered to help with the organization and interior design of both the post office and his attic home. She was upstairs right now guiding the movers where to put the boxes, but from time to time he could hear the movers laughing as they were coming down the steps to his home. He chose to ignore this, believing that maybe it wasn't something serious.

Applejack was also there, but wasn't inside the building, she was outside. She came with Twilight to see what she could do to offer her help to the wolf as thanks for trying to save her and Scootaloo. When she arrived, she mentioned that she spotted some weeds in front of the building and believed that there must have been more surrounding the post office. So she gave herself the job to go around and pick the infesting and annoying plants.

"Seems like we've got a lot accomplished around here." Twilight said, "But something upstairs is kind of making me curious of what Rarity might be doing up there."

Silver and Twilight heard the hoof steps and creeks upstairs, and then the sounds came from the steps as the movers were coming back down the stairs, chuckling and laughing. "That room is going to look REALLY nice." Said one of the ponies, a Pegasus, "It could use a pinch of glitter."

As they were leaving out the front door, the last pony mover spotted Silver and could help but snicker, "Enjoy your new home." Saying trying to contain his laughter until he was out of the office level of the building, "Hope you like pink."

Silver couldn't help but cock an eyebrow and tilt his head at what he said, watching them walk out the front entrance with the door closing behind them. He turned his head to the stairs they came down from, "Hey Rarity?" he called out as he ascended the steps to his room. As he reached the top step, he poked his head into the room like a meerkat emerging from its hole.

He was shocked at the sight only in his mind, keeping his face emotionless to keep any pony from reading what he might be thinking. The floor was mopped very well and with the plywood removed from the windows, it allowed to shine light into the room to illuminate the attic. The wooden planked floor was cleaned so well that it was reflecting the light back up to the ceiling where there were no more cobwebs.

But that wasn't what he was shocked about. It was the tilted ceiling, the short walls, curtains that were set up at the windows, and even the firewood stove… they were all pink. The sound of the atmosphere matched the humming that the white unicorn in the far side of the attic was singing. At the same time she used her magic to levitate a feather duster on the windowsill.

"Oh no…." was all he could speak out with a normal tone, seeing that his room wasn't dirty anymore, but was starting to look more… girly…

Rarity picked up his voice and turned around, "Ah, Silver," she spoke, "How do you like your room? I couldn't leave it alone once I saw it, so I thought I would go ahead give it all a nice good paint over. And in order for your room to match with you, I decided to give you something that would match the room."

"Rarity… I think that this…" before being given the chance to finish, Rarity approached him and with her unicorn magic she levitated, removed the red bandana around his neck, and replaced it with something.

"There," she said, "a simple 'mignon noeud papillon~"."

He didn't understand those last words she spoke. Glancing down at what she put around his neck, he stared with disbelief as he now wore a pink bow tie. He looked back up at Rarity, "You and I need to have a talk."

* * *

><p>Applejack finally finished with the remaining weeds she found behind the building, adding them to a pile in a wooden bucket. "That sh'd be all of them." She spoke to herself.<p>

"Psst! AJ!"

The orange pony turned around as a response to hearing soft words using her initials to call her. She spotted Rainbow Dash leaning out from around the corner, using her hoof to signal her to come over to her. The farmer was unsure why her friend was being so secretive, approaching the blue Pegasus. "Howdy there Dash, Ah haven't-"

"Shh!" she hushed, stick her hoof up to cover Applejack's mouth, "Or he'll find us." she whispered.

Moving her head back away, Applejack didn't have a hay feather clue what she was talking in regardes to. "What's this all about Dash?" she asked, using a soft tone as well, "Haven't seen ya' all week. Where have ya' been?"

"No time to explain." she says, "I set up a metal container large enough to contain the beast. As soon he steps out of that post office, you use your apple bucking skills to kick him in and I'll seal and lock him in. Then for the wolf it's goodbye Ponyville, and hello Manehattan zoo."

"Whut in tarnation are ya' talkin' about?" Applejack questioned.

"Getting rid of the wolf of course!" She explained, "I know that thing is in there and we need to get it out of here before it devours us all!"

The farmer stared at her Pegasus friend, having what she said process in her mind. She couldn't help but let out a few small giggles before laughing, "Rainbow Dash, yo're such a joker. Silver wouldn't harm a parasprite."

Dash began to fluster, grinding her own teeth together at what she was hearing, "I can prove that he's going to eat us!"

"With whut evidence?" Applejack questioned.

She was just about to answer that question, but quickly realized that she absolutely had no substantial proof to use against the wolf. She then lowered her head, feeling somewhat defeated, "I got… nothing…" a couple seconds a silence came form her until she raised her hoof and stomped it to the ground, "But I'm not giving up! That oversize mutt is going down one way or another! With **or** without proof!"

"Geeze Dash," AJ replied a little nervously, believing that her friend might too focused on something she shouldn't really be worrying about. "Ah don't reckon you sh'd be actin' so negative towards him. Why don't you two hoof it out fo' lunch sometime an' get t'know him better. Hay, why not start right now, he's inside with Twilight an' Rarity."

The Pegasus's eyes widen after hearing the two name, her wings fanning up as if she was ready to bolt in and rescue who was mentioned, "Twilight and Rarity are in there with it!?" At that moment, there was a loud, ear-piercing scream from inside the post office. It was very familiar to the two, both recognizing that it belong to their fashion pony friend. "Rarity!" Dash cried as she bolted, leaving Applejack behind in the dust to cough in.

She zoomed around the building to the front entrance, crashing against the door with force, dashing in through into the main lobby area of the office without stopping. Dead ahead were the drop down steps to the attic. Dash blew through the lobby, making a bee line to the stairs, not noticing a confused Twilight and the pile of organized letters that went airborne from the gust she made with her wings after flying by.

The Pegasus flew right up the steps and up to the attic with a screeching halt. Her heart rate was beating wildly out of control as she came across a scene that would scare any pony watching a suspense film. She found her unicorn friend lying motionless on the floor, with a large red puddle beneath her and some spots of it in her white coat. "Rari-" before being able to finish the name, she spotted the wolf. Sitting next to the her unicorn friend's reclined body was the wolf, wearing a pink bow around his neck and had red spots covering the front of his neck and larger splatters around his cheek.

This was a horrible moment for Dash, she felt scared and didn't know what to do. Her bravery reached her limit and thought that if she didn't leave soon, she may share the same fate as her friend. She let out a yelled and dived down back through the hole in the floor, going back to the post office level. She zipped by Twilight again, the unicorn trying to recollect the letters that spread around the lobby, only to have the same things happen earlier as more of envelopes were blown up into the air.

Through out the whole building, Rainbow Dash yelled at the top of her lungs like as if she was going to crash. She didn't even bother to stop and open the door in her path. Crashing right through and knocking it of its hinges, she forgot that she set up the metal container she placed in front of the building not too long ago. Unable to change course or stop, she crashed into the steel hard box with a loud bell like 'dong', making the back end of the crate dent outwards.

* * *

><p>A couple minutes earlier, back with in the attic…<p>

Rarity sighed after hearing Silver words of his lecture, understanding that what she did for his room was something she done without permission or being asked to. She knew that it was her fault, but Silver wasn't acting harsh at her about it. Also she realized that her choice for the color pink wasn't fitting for a big silver and green talking wolf. "Alright Silva'," she began, speaking the canine's name like as if she was calling out a pet, "As soon as the paint settles and dries, we may paint over it with a color you desire."

"**I** will paint over with a color **I** desire." Silver felt like correcting part of the phrase he just heard, letting her know that he will hand the painting himself.

"Understood…" the white unicorn spoke with an uneasy tone, "One thing that does make me curious is what color do you plan to paint the walls."

Silver hummed and narrowed his eyes as his gaze shifted to the floor, then glanced to a random point in the room. "I was kind of thinking of red."

Rarity's eyes widened with shock, turning her head to examine each wall of the attic, imagining what the room would look like in a ruby like color. She then examined Silver, seeing how can the color fit with him. all she could think about how red walls would clash badly with his natural fur. "That… that…" she tried to find the right words to explain until she struck her hoof to the floor, "Red certainly will not do!"

"Why not?" Silver shrugged, looking down at the same time and found a clean brush lying on top of a pile of paint cans. Near the bottom of the stack was a can with no label, but with a simple red square on the wrapping going around the paint can, "We can sample just a bit of it on a small part of a wall." leaning down, he picked brush up by the handle with his mouth. Resting his rear on the ground in a sitting position, he reached his two front paws out and slid the metal can over in front of him and tried to pry the lid open with the nails of his paws.

"'No!" the fashion designer cried, "Using red on these walls must be… must be a crime against interior decoration and design!" narrowing her eyes and making her horn glow and so did the tin can in Silver's possession, forcing the cylinder out from his grasp. The unexpected magical force accidentally popped off just when the wolf hooked his nail around the rim of the lid, gliding towards Rarity quickly. Coming to a rough halt, the sticky liquid contents rocked and spilled out into the air, heading towards the unicorn.

She couldn't do anything except watch as small, very small drips of red paint flew at her, landing over her nose and cheek, over her clean white main. After feeling the specks, she released out a small gasp and her magic suddenly disappeared, dropping the can to the floor.

The tin cylinder landed with the flat bottom hitting parallel to the floor, causing the force to travel upwards through it to make the can bounce a little, but also made a larger splash with the cherry-red paint. Landing everywhere on the floor and on the wolf and pony, most of the paint landing on Silver landed on his mouth, and even more colliding on Rarity.

After the can landed on its side, spilling the rest of the content onto the floor, creating a puddle underneath the purple mane mare. "Aww… late letters…" Silver spoke after seeing the mess on the floor and then tried to examine himself, bringing up the back of his paw to wipe off what got on his face off, except smudging the paint more into his fur, "It's going to take a while to get this paint out of my fur…"

"Aba…aba duba…" the wolf's attention was then turned towards Rarity, "The paint… red… mane…" she spoke with each shivering word, trying to piece what to say together. Her eyes were wide, going into a panic and didn't know what to do with a color that conflicted with her natural white coat and purple mane. "I… I…" she could handle it anymore, she released a loud, ear pitching scream while her eyes tried to roll up to the back of her head… then fainted…

Silver's ears ringed after the shriek. He winced, clinching his eyes shut tightly and shaking his head. Once he opened his eyelids, he noticed that the unicorn passed out right on top of the puddle that was formed beneath her seconds ago. "Well… this is a fine mess I wasn't expecting…"

There was a loud bang that could be heard downstairs on the floor below. The sound echoed up from the attic entrance, causing him to turn to the entrance, getting the feeling that some pony was coming…

* * *

><p>After one scared pegasus and crash later…<p>

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything."

"Then whut's up wih th' screamin' an' bein' covered in paint yo' two?"

"I wouldn't be looking like this and cause any commotion if Silver didn't spill the paint."

"Excuse me, but as I recall I wasn't the one who used magic and yanked a full can of paint from some my paws."

Dash heard the commotion, her head ached, and a strong amount of sunlight traveled through her eyelids. She slowly came around, trembling her pair of cerise eyes open as she came to, seeing weakly at the three shadowing figures above her. The voices she heard belonged to her friends, but one was new to her.

It slowly came clear to her, the first one she saw standing by her side was her purple unicorn friend, "Twilight…" she spoke to her first friend. A second later her rodeo friend came into view, "Applejack…" And when she thought her friend Rarity was next, it was another she wasn't expecting. "Wolf!" the Pegasus screamed.

The three around her jumped at the cry, backing away as the Pegasus began to panic. Rolling over, Dash began to crawl away like a frantic insect trying to flee from a larger predator. She ended up crawling into the damaged container, followed by a simple metallic 'bong'. "Ow!" she reacted to the pain being added to her aching head.

Silver, Twilight, and Applejack stood there blinking a couple times after watching the pony run to a hiding place. "So this is your friend Rainbow Dash?" Silver asked, pointing a paw at the rainbow pattern tail of the Pegasus that trailed out from the box.

"It is." The librarian walked forward, casting her magic on the tail, pulling on the hairs to drag her out. The Pegasus was brought out from the crate against her will, trying to dig her hoofs in the ground, "What's gotten into you Rainbow Dash?" Twilight questioned.

Fighting against the magic, she was able to break free. With one swing of her wings, she pushed herself up and off the ground, getting high enough in the air where she thought it was safer to be, "That thing!" she yelled, whipping around to face the others. "I can't believe it! Can't you see that he's dangerous!" she aimed a hoof at the large wolf who sat there glaring back up at her.

"Rainbow Dash!" Applejack called up to her, "Stop yer non'sense, get back down here and explain t'us whut's yer on about."

"That thing ATE Rarity!"

"No, I'm alright darling." All turned to the white unicorn, she was standing there cleaning herself the best she could with a damp wet towel. The red paint stains she head in her 'beautiful' white coat wasn't coming off very easily. One side of her body that was exposed to color made it appear that she had a bad sunburn. "I'll be heading home now and take a nice long bath." She said, walking past the group with her mind now focused on a single goal, "And maybe I'll head to the spa later on, ta~ta~ everypony."

Dash glared at Rarity with her jaw dropped, watching at how calmly her friend was leaving the scene in perfect health. There was a clear of the throat by AJ before she spoke, "Ya were say'n?"

What she saw earlier in the attic turned out not what she believed. She tried to speak, like as if she just glanced at Rarity's ghost, but was unable to piece together her words properly, "but tha… Rarit… what…"

Silver tiled his head to the side, curiously looking up at her. Honestly he does admit that this isn't the first time other ponies acted this way when they first met him. "Is it because of those old pony tales?"

Her attention then shifted to the talking wolf, "What?"

"Do you believe them?" Silver asked, "I've met other ponies who weren't comfortable with me at first. Those stories with a big bad wolf usually give the fillies chills down to the tips of their tail."

"Hey!" Dash replied quickly, "It's not because of those tales." she spoke him with a violent tone, hovering down closer to the ground, "Are you kidding? Let me tell you something you mutt! I'm not scared of you at all!"

Silver took in what she said, and couldn't help but liked that last sentence she spoke out. He kept his smirk and narrowed his eyes, leaning his head in the blue Pegasus's direction and spoke a single word, "Woof…" he kept the tone to it to a low and calm state.

The flying pony's eyes widen and suddenly her wings tucked in like Fluttershy's reaction to a dragon's roar. Immediately she feel from the air landing with a loud 'omph!' when her body met the ground. She then let out a gasp, getting back on her hooves and letting out a panic leap into the air, but fell again when her wings refused to spread and fly her away.

Twilight and Applejack couldn't help but watch their friend helpless try to fly over and over again. Realizing her failed attempts, Dash climbed on top of the large box and glanced around quickly to see if there was any nearby ledges for her to escape by rooftop.

"What is she doing?" the wolf leaned over whispering to the nearest pony was watching this, in this case, leaning over to Applejack.

"Don't know, did you do sumthin?" Applejack questioned him.

Silver shook his head, "I've done nothing except ruffed."

"Rainbow Dash! Get down from there!" Twilight barked.

* * *

><p>It was getting much later in the day, and the post office had to be cleaned up a second time after having a scene with Dash. Twilight managed to convince the Pegasus to chill out and take her home, but that only left Silver and Applejack to clean up the speedster's mess. When the farmer heard about the paint spill she offered to help to clean it up, but had quite the laugh after seeing how pink his room was.<p>

"Still not funny…" he said looking down at the earth pony rolling around on his floor, unable to stop herself from laughing.

"Are ya kidding?" she asked as soon she was able to breath again, "Yer room is pink!"

The wolf blushed, embarrassed about the fact that his walls were what he considered a girly color, "I'm going to paint over it when it dries… and it's a light red!" he tried to correct her of the actual name of the color.

As soon as she calmed herself, she rose back onto her four hooves and gave a friendly apology, "Sorry," she chuckled, "Ya know Ah'm just teasin ya."

He gave a nod, "I know." He said rolling his eyes. Silver extended his front leg out to wrap around his mop to brush the red splattered floor with his. He took another mop with his canine teeth, turning his head to handle it over to the pony, "Ta-ek won an moop te waint while itz hill wet." The wolf attempting to speak while holding the mops stick with his teeth.

Applejack nodded, taking the mop from him. "So explain somethin to me Silver," she began as she started to mop, "Ah heard From Twi' that some letters that Fred Ex left you explained why he left you this post office, is that true?"

The wolf start to mop up the paint as well, nodding to her question, "Yup, turned out that Fred Ex owed my mom a favor." Saying as he collected a good portion of paint and dipped the mop into a bucket of water before bringing the cleaning tool back to the floor.

"A Favor?"

He nodded, "The letters dated back years ago, all starting when Fred sent out letters to other post offices across Equestria, asking for donations to renovate this very building. Turned out my mom had the bits to pay for the whole thing for him to use to get this mail business going."

"That…. must have been a purdy tremendous donation"

"It was. Some of the later letters from weeks ago were about me planning to move out from my family's business. My mom asked Fred Ex if he could set me up with a position here at Ponyville's post office, technically his response was, "Hay, he can have it!""

AJ laughed a little at the thought of the letters, "Ah guess at that point business here was getting difficult." After a couple more sweeps with their mops they were done sooner than they thought, the floor clean and the water in the bucket almost appeared to be a fruity punch red. "There we go, one bucket of phony pony blood." She joked.

The wolf understood what she was referring to, giving a chuckle, "Better then real, right?" He lowered his head down, using his canines to bite lightly on the handle, lifting up the bucket as he lead the way back down the attic steps carefully.

"Sounds like you got lucky with this business. I bet you'll be known as the best mail pony… I mean… mail wolf, through out all of Ponyville!" the apple farmer followed him down to the first level, bringing down the two mops they used. (Sorry... I can't type southern anymore DX)

They both went to the back of the building where there was a small break room, setting down the bucket on the counter next to the sink. Silver shook his head, "I don't think luck had to do with it." He explained turning to her as he poured the bucket slowly down the drain, "I mean… my mom actually plans things quite well… almost too well… actually I wonder if she knew that Fred Ex's business was going to fail and planned this from the beginning…and maybe that's why she wanted me to deliver Twilight's package here in the first place… and knew that I would start looking for a job in the mailing business…"

AJ laughed at what he went on and on about, "Your mother sure does know how to look after a son!" she cheered, placing the brush end of the mops in the sink together, "So are you going to accept the effort she put in to getting you here?"

"Yeah, but…" the wolf looked back at his hind legs, raising them and giving the a little stretch, "But I hate the idea of her sending me on a two day run to get here…"

Applejack couldn't help but give him a little push to his shoulder with her front hoof, "Sounds like it was worth it."

Before Silver could respond to her shove, there was a couple violent knocks on the back door that they were close to. 'Who could that be?' they wondered, the wolf going to inspect the door. He pushed open the top half of the stable door, peering out to see who it was.

"Are you in charge here?" he was immediately questioned. A yellow Pegasus stallion wearing a red crash helmet with a single white bar going down the center, flight goggles, and saddle bags with the PME emblem pinned to its buckle. "Oh, Silver! How have you been?

"Flash?" Silver replied to the pony. "It's been a while, doing the top priority deliveries this month?"

The yellow Pegasus opened his saddlebag, taking out a small box, "Yep, that's why I'm here! I wish I could stick around and chat, but I have to race over to Canterlot and back to Dream Valley. I got an priority package for a resident here in Ponyville." He looked at the package before hoofing it over to the wolf, "Its for a miss Punch."

"Oh no…" Applejack spoke out, over hearing the name, "You mean Berry Punch?" she asked, appearing in the doorway next to the wolf.

The yellow stallion glanced at the mare wearing the cowboy hat before looking over at Silver, "What's this Silver? Got you a mare-friend?" he asked before he began to laugh, Applejack couldn't help laugh at the joke as well.

Silver stood there holding the package in one paw, narrowing his eyes at the Pegasus, "Don't be rude Flash, and don't you have some express mail to deliver?"

The yellow pony turned around, unable to stop laughing. As soon as he settled down, he was about to give his farewell as soon as he took flight, but in midair he turned around, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot! The boss told me that she'll be visiting you soon!"

The message want sent and received as the wolf's mouth dropped. The orange pony next to him noticed his reaction, but didn't know why, "Uhh… Silver?" she asked, waving a hoof over his eyes.

"My mom is coming to visit?"


End file.
